Smoke
by The Emchantress
Summary: Late one night, or early one morning, Jinx discovers Ravens odd smoking habit and Raven offers a side of her that not many people see. Raven/Jinx/Red X/Robin. Rating will most likely change, minor changes to chapter one to fix structure 17/03/15. Rating is now a strong T, suggestive themes/content in chapter nine.
1. Of Midnight Meetings and Tree Branches

**Hey guys, I realized that the way I structured this chapter was a little hard to read and understand so I've re-structured it as I have with the other chapters.**

"This is speech"

'_This is thought'_

**As always I take no claim to the Teen Titans I'm simply borrowing them and they will be returned upon a later date.**

**Now without further ado I give you lovely people the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>My feet are at the marvellous moment were I can't feel them and yet they are in agonizing pain at the same time. I don't know how long I've been walking, or running however you see it, the only indication that quite a while had transgressed since I started is the aching in the soles of my feet and the fact that the sun had slipped under the horizon quite some time ago.<p>

I do know however that it is a Thursday, or maybe Friday who can be sure without knowing the time.

It didn't feel like morning but it didn't feel like night, it felt as though I was wandering in a place without time. I was brought out of my stupor only by the pain that shot through my leg as I stood on a particularly sharp rock.

_'Damn useless flats', _although it was my bright idea to wear the stupid shoes I curse the very idea of them,

_'no support, no grip and no style but what's a girl to do when she wants to be inconspicuous?"_

In truth I did just want to blend in and my usual platfrom boots do the exact opposite.

_'Although my feet wouldn't be hurting so bad if I wore them'_,

I sighed to myself as I realized my internal thought process was going to get me nowhere and most likely make me cranky. Whilst distracting myself from my internal dialogue I took notice of exactly where I was, yet the place looked completely unfamiliar.

_'Am I even in Jump anymore?'_

The moon seemed to be closer so I knew I had to be up high, maybe a cliff or a mountain yet even with the sky so close the moon had yet to illuminate the ground, although I could see perfectly well in the dark a light in unknown territory can be comforting.

I walked closer to the moon carefully stepping over rocks and sticks to avoid hurting my feet even more than necessary. I continued walking until the hit the edge,

_'Defiantly a cliff', _and high up too.

I could see all of Jump from here, from the shopping district all the way to the poorer side and even a little of the neighbouring city.

The city was lit up by numerous lights be them street lights or those used to light people's home and there standing tall as ever on the far right was their tower, lit up in all its glory and shining as a giant beacon of hope for the people below.

Suddenly I wasn't in the mood to admire the city and was just about to leave when something caught my attention from the corner of my sight, it looked like a hand but with such poor lighting I couldn't be sure.

Slowly as to not startle the person I turned around only to be met with the sight of a girl, not much older than me, sitting comfortably in the thick rooted tree looking like she owned the world.

_'How hadn't I noticed her before now?'_

My mind was trying to comprehend the fact that she avoided my senses while my senses particularity one, decided that they liked the sight of this unknown intruder. She was resting with her back against the trunk of the tree whilst balancing on an extended limb.

She looked quite at home as she straddled the branch with one leg hanging comfortably over whist the other was brought up to her chest and being used as a support for her arm.

From what I could make out she had black or maybe blue skinny jeans on with what I assume were converse, and a small cut-off singlet that seemed both too tight yet just perfect. I watched in awe as she brought up her hand that had been hanging limp next to her body and took a long drag from the cigarette her small hand held.

Her head titled slightly back as she slowly exhaled the noxious chemicals into the air.

_'She looks so beautiful with the smoke dancing around her from'_,

I wasn't unnerved by my subconscious thoughts, learning long ago that it'd be much easier to accept them at face value then to skirt around the issue and pretend it didn't exist.

It was clear that she wanted to be alone, given the fact she was over an hour away from civilization and sitting in a tree so I went to turn away and leave but given my luck that was the exact moment the moon decided to make an entrance from behind a cloud.

The first thing I noticed was the girls near porcelain complexion, the moonlight reflected off her skin like she was untainted, the next was her full lips as she inhaled more of the chemicals from her little burning stick and as I travelled with the smoke I noticed the purple hair that cascaded haphazardly across her shoulders to the just below her breasts.

She shifted slightly in her posture and the moonlight glinted off something on the girl's forehead. My eyes narrowed to see what caused the glare when she shifted again, this time to face me and for the first time that night I noticed the little chakra situated on her forehead and her purple eyes gazing at me as if she could see right through me.

She gave a little half smirk at what I presume was directed at my shocked face before turning to face the moon again allowing the beams of light to wash over her as if cleansing her of her sins before she took yet another slow drag only to exhale it twice as slow, deliberately drawing out her words and causing my heart to beat faster than I remember in a long time.

She turned back to me and amethyst locked with pink as she held me in the vortex that was her eyes, that half smirk evident on her face again,

"Hello Jinx", the words fell from her lips as though they were dipped in honey, sickly sweet in appearance but enough to make you sick.

My breath caught in my throat as my brain scrambled for my body to do something, anything but as of right now my body and brain were of two separate entities.

I finally kicked back in to gear after what seemed like days but in reality was probably only a few seconds and got into a fighting stance ready for whatever attack she planned to through at me, and yet she made no move to attack she only raised the cigarette to her lips once again and raised her eyebrow at me making me feel incredibly small and vulnerable.

She exhaled the smoke from her lungs never once leaving my gaze and as she spoke her words were less like honey and more like velvet. Soft and silky, like the lips the words spilled from,

"My quarrel is with Jinx, not who you are in your spare time".

_'What?'_

I know I looked like an idiot but the words she spoke made no sense, we were the same person and yet she makes out like we aren't, I struggled to find my voice as I relaxed my position into that of a relaxed but guarded lean.

"I... I don't understand" I silently cursed myself for stuttering in her presence but found myself relaxing as she made no indication that I showed weakness.

I watched her intently waiting for an answer and I could see her eyebrows furrow in thought as she mindlessly ashed her cigarette,

"take Cyborg for example, he's this macho, half-man half-robot, who can eat his weight in meat but put a holo-ring on him and he becomes just another teenager with an amazing appetite",

she watched me as I digested the infromation yet as simple as she made it seem I was still confused and I guess it showed because I heard her sigh, only slightly but enough to bother me for some reason.

"When you're with the Hive and in your unifrom you're Jinx, teenage meta-human who is the human incarnate of bad luck, but right now in your civilian clothes you're just a girl"

And just like that I understood. In my black dress and striped stockings I was an enemy, a threat but right now in my purple sweater and ballet flats I was just a girl out for a walk.

She smiled down at me as she realized I understood and turned to look at the moon again. Feeling adventurous I grabbed a lower branch and hoisted myself up so I was slightly below her in the tree.

_'She looks even more beautiful from this angle'_ and it was true. Her hair fell in just the right spot and she practically glowed under the moonlight, she could have been the poster child for perfect had it not been for the cigarette she held.

"I didn't know you smoked?"

My eyes widened as I realized I had spoken but the words were out there and I had unknowingly attempted to make conversation, whether she replied would be another question. Her eyes drifted to me then back again and I suddenly felt nervous in her presence, like a part of me wanted to impress her and I guess I did although I had yet to figure out why.

"It's an awful habit I know but it's not entirely my fault, I blame Red X",

I nodded absent-mindedly until her words sunk in and I had to hold on to the branch I was sitting on lest I fall out of the tree.

"You talk to Red X?" I'm not sure if it was a question or an exclamation or a statement but it may have been all three. She simply shrugged and continued looking across the cliff,

"Occasionally".

I actually couldn't believe it, a Titan and Raven no less talking to not one but two villains like they were old pals, she took notice of my shock and smirked that half smirk I had seen so much tonight,

"Do you smoke?",

I barely registered the question before I shook my head,

"Good, it's bad for you".

I had to laugh at that,

"You're telling me not to smoke whilst you have a lit one right next to you that is double standards",

There was that smirk again but something in her eyes told me that she wanted to smile, I just knew it.

"See, there's a difference I can heal whatever damage I cause myself, whereas you can't and it'd be a shame for someone like you to go out because of a little lung cancer",

I smiled at her and there was that glint in her eyes again that I still had yet to work out.

"Ah, but my dear Raven, I am but a girl there is nothing special about me, remember?"

My tone was sarcastic yet for some reason it sounded playful almost like a taunt.

Her eyes flickered to me and I fully noticed what was hidden before, amusement. She was finding this amusing and for some reason I knew he was up to something, I could tell by the small smile she offered me and suddenly I found myself nervous for what she would say.

"Now my dear how can you be just a girl without a name?"

Her eyes lit up as I realized I walked straight into her trap. Who I was now was different to Jinx, and although I could easily lie and tell her a fake name I found that I didn't want to.

_'Damn girl and her tactics'_,

She smiled at me as she patiently waited for my answer drawing again from that bloody cigarette. I inhaled deeply and shot out my hand causing her to jump slightly, "Jenny, my name is Jenny",

She smiled widened as she accepted my hand in her own,

"Rachel".

And just like that something was created between us, we were no longer Jinx and Raven, villain and hero, we were Jenny and Rachel and nothing more.

We stayed sitting in that tree for hours until we both lost count.

We spoke about anything that came to mind, she listened as I ranted about politics and I listened as she spoke about how she wanted to quit smoking, as she lit up her third for the night.

We stayed there until the lights in the city started to go out and the sun peeked over the horizon signalling a new day.

I had expected her to morph away in the weird black stuff at the first sign of dawn and yet to my surprise she stayed as though our night adventure was normal for the day time.

I watched her flip open her communicator and sigh, and in that simple action I felt my chest constrict. She looked at me like she had something to say but the words died on her tongue as she went to set them free and so instead she just hooked her leg over the tree branch and swung down so she was upside down.

I honestly thought she fell off so I moved to catch her only to have her laugh at me and pull me down with her,

"The sunset is beautiful upside down",

She said as she shut her eyes and although that may be true I never saw it as my eyes were focused only on her. The way her hair fell and how her cheeks turned a rosy pink due to the blood flow just added to her natural beauty and I cursed myself for not seeing it earlier.

My reverie was broken though as her communicator sounded and I had to quickly shift my focus lest she know I was looking at her. A blush fromed on my cheeks as I realized she probably knew anyways.

I heard her sigh strongly as she put the device back in her pocket and again she surprised me by not pulling herself up like a normal person but extending her arms to the ground and hand-standing out of the tree.

Her hair was all messy and her face was flushed but she looked like a Sunday morning in the summer felt, like heaven. She looked at me apologetically and again looked as though she had something to say but bit her tongue instead.

I decided to bite the bullet and say what we were both thinking,

"You'll see me again Rae",

I sounded as sincere as one could hanging upside down on a tree and that seemed to please her because she smiled that gorgeous smile at me.

"Although if you see me as Jinx first, know I won't go easy on you",

I had meant it as a joke because after tonight I don't think I could even dream of hurting her, but it earned me a laugh. It was soft and hard to hear but it was perfect.

"Wouldn't have it any other way",

And with those words and a smile she was off surrounded by the darkness she controlled and in her place stood the rising sun.

I smiled to myself as I continued to hang from the branch and as beautiful as the sun rise was I had found something better.

* * *

><p><strong>As always it would be greatly appreciated if you could review, whether it be criticism it's all welcome so I can get better.<strong>

**Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Smoke.**


	2. Of Dresses and Moonlight

**Hello all, I am really sorry that it took me so long to update I just had so many directions that I wanted this story to go and I couldn't figure out which one to use, I have however got an idea now so updates will be more regular,**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and followed and favorited this story, it means a lot that people are actually reading it,**

**Also to clarify something someone brought to my attention, this story is not a four-way ship it just includes Raven, Jinx, Robin and Red-X as the main characters, there may be pairings but I'm not sure yet.**

**Alright so now that the sorry's and thanks' are out of the way, a legend may be useful,**

"This is speech as always"

_'This is thought as always'_

**I take no claim to the Teen Titans, I am simply borrowing them and they shall be returned at a later date,**

**Now without further ado, I give you lovely people chapter two. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I can't be sure what drew me to that hill again, maybe I was bored, maybe I was lonely or maybe I just wanted to see her again. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since I had seen her, as both Jinx and Jenny and during those weeks I found myself getting an ever clearer feeling of something bubbling in my chest that sent shocks through my body at the oddest of times.<p>

Like when I saw a teenager smoking a cigarette outside the record shop my immediate thought was that she looked awful as the smoke clung to her small frame but then I remembered _her_ and how _she_ looked and I realised the only person I knew that didn't make smoking look tacky was _her_.

The feeling grew then, from a match head to a simmering fire, and every time I saw or heard something that reminded me of _her_ the feeling grew. When I saw a youth with purple hair the fire inside me gained force, when I saw _her_ on the news after a battle all roughed up and bothered the simmer grew to a boil and when I saw her fly over me on her way to yet another battle the boil grew to a raging fire that ravished my body and etched itself into my being. It was then that I realised I missed her.

It was a feeling of longing so intense that it disrupted my very being to the core. I was on the edge and angry at everyone and although they didn't deserve my anger I couldn't bring myself to be sorry.

It was then that the worry set in, the worry that if I saw her again would she still enjoy my company, would she cast me off as the villain I was or accept me as she had that night. It was entirely ridiculous but some days I had to ask myself whether or not it truly happened, the very idea of it seemed so far-fetched that I had to repeatedly check my shoes for the marks of wear that the trek caused.

The self-set worry is what caused me to take so long to come back here and now that I was here I found myself in a state of panic I hadn't experienced since I was a child.

It was completely irrational and stupid but I couldn't shake the thought of leaving and going home to pretend I didn't just make a two hour trip to see someone who may or may not be here, let alone even want my company.

'_Just go it can't be that bad. Can it?'_

_'What if she's not here or even worse what if she is!'_

_'Just leave she'll never have to know and we can continue with our lives as though it never happened'_

My internal thoughts were interrupted as I noticed a very sleek, very expensive looking car parked near a clearing of trees, a few metres away from the car was an equally expensive looking bike although it had a few dings and scratches here and there.

I couldn't see the drivers of neither car nor bike and I wondered if I had just accidentally walked into the middle of a drug deal, I started walking faster towards the cliff face as my mind filled with images of mob bosses and guns and cement blocks. I shook my head to try and clear the image as I came into view of the tree I first saw _her_ in and what I saw made me gasp as an attempt to get oxygen back into my lungs.

_She_ was there, leaning against the trunk of the tree looking stunning as the moonlight washed over her figure illuminating her thighs as the dress she wore rustled with the light wind. _She_ however was not what stunned me, it was in fact the young man standing in front of her with her hand in his and his mouth to her knuckles, as a noble might a king.

It wasn't that the man was ugly with his jagged auburn hair and on trend clothes, no it was the fact that I had never known _her _for physical contact of any kind, let alone something as intimate as that.

_'Maybe we don't know her as well as we thought we did'_

That thought alone was enough to make my stomach queasy yet I had to admit I was right, I spent the last few years of my life trying to kill her then I spend one night with her and suddenly I think I know her well enough to know her in general.

_'I guess we don't know her at all, after all a few hours is not enough to from a bond with someone like her'_

There I was assuming again, assuming I knew her for more than face value, assuming I had the type of connection with her that the man did, without of course the romantic aspect of course,

_'Although it wouldn't be all bad'_

I didn't have time to wonder about the last thought as the mystery man started to move away from her and towards me, so thinking fast as my reflexes kicked in I jumped behind the bushes just enough to conceal myself yet still be able to see him as he passed.

He walked in long, purposeful strides as though he was on a mission and as he passed I noticed his tan complexion and full lips as he pushed his hand into his jacket pocket and produced a set of keys that I assumed went to one of the automobiles down the hill.

He was quite handsome I had to admit and I guess I could see how _she_ would find him attractive, he was dark and brooding just like her. I continued to watch him as he hopped on the bike and produced a helmet from seemingly nowhere, a helmet that looked surprisingly like Robin's,

_'Actually come to think of it the bike looks similar to his as well, but then again it's not that much a coincidence that they have the same bike',_

The sound of the engine was divine even if I wasn't a bike enthusiast and didn't know the difference between half of them I could appreciate the sound of a good engine. I watched him take one last look behind him before pulling out at an incredibly fast speed, one I'm sure wasn't legal even up here and just like that all that was left of him was a trail of dust and the faint sound of his engine as he roared away.

I didn't know whether to leave and come back another day but before I realised I was even moving I was standing two feet away from _her_ watching her look out over the city,

_'Say something to her you idiot, you look like a creep just standing here',_

I was going to say something but I figured she already knew I was here what with her powers and what not so I just waited.

And waited...

And waited some more.

'_Guess she doesn't want to talk to me'_

I sighed briefly and went to turn when I saw her jump ever slightly and spin to look at me, her eyes slightly wider than usual and her lips parted. Although that in itself was weird there where two things that I found even weirder.

One was the fact that as she had turned she acquired an intricate looking dagger from god knows where and was currently pointing it at my throat,

And two was the long, jagged cut that ran from her jaw across her chest plate and underneath her dress.

I saw her relax and look away sheepishly as she removed her knife from my throat and put it away behind her back, she cleared her throat and looked at me as though she wanted to say something but she didn't, as always she looked away and drew her gaze to the city.

"Sorry, you scared me" was all she said, her voice returning to her infamous monotone instead of the warm, lively voice she used the last time we spoke.

I wanted to scream at her, or kick her or something anything to tell her that I was clearly not amused with her choice of words,

_'Crazy, god-damn girl nearly necked me and all she says is sorry... scared her, SCARED HER, I'm not running around wielding knives at people because they 'scared me'',_

I was about to tell her everything I was thinking, or yell being the better word but my argument died on my tongue as I finally took into account the cut on her body that looked like it had only recently stopped bleeding.

Without thinking I moved my hand to lightly trace the skin around the cut and watched as goose bumps appeared on her skin,

_'Totally my doing and not the wind',_

"What happened?" I asked as gently as I could still tracing the cut all the way down to the top of her dress which I only just noticed was dangerously close to her breasts, I withdrew my hand quickly but not without a blush covering my checks.

I saw and felt her sigh considering how close we were, which gave me a close up of her face which seemed even more perfect after two weeks of not seeing it. She turned so her back was facing me and slowly lifted her hair that hung across her back to reveal the creamy porcelain skin that was disrupted by an ugly, red burn like mark that stretched from one shoulder blade to the other and down the base of her spine.

Upon closer inspection I noticed it took a very familiar shape, and looked surprisingly like an 'X'. My hand went to my mouth to suppress the gasp I knew escaped anyway, I heard her sigh as she dropped her hair and turned back to me a pained expression on her face.

"X was using a new technology that was meant to shock me enough so my powers didn't work until the X was removed, he hadn't fully tested it and instead of doing what he intended, it dissolved into my skin, branding me in the process, shut off my powers and shocked me into unconsciousness"

She sighed again subconsciously rubbing her arms like a blanket to keep her together,

"It took me four days to wake up since I couldn't heal myself and even though I'm extremely resilient, my human half can't handle getting electrocuted without some backlash"

I'm not sure why I thought it would be a good idea but as soon as she finished I drew her into a hug, it was awkward and she was stiff as a board for the most part but for some reason I think it was something we both needed.

_'Can't believe he did that, testing technology on her like she's an animal!'_

'_Bloody hell even Star can't handle electrocution very well and she's an alien, hate to see what would happen if she was fully human'_

_'Wait, What!'_

I nearly choked on my saliva as I pushed her back to arm's length, the strange act getting a stare of bewilderment from her,

"What do you mean 'human half'?"

"What other half are you?"

I saw her eyes gloss over, not from tears or anything but from an emotion I couldn't pinpoint, she withdrew her body from mine and started rubbing her arms again,

"That is a conversation for another time Jennifer", there was no venom or spite in her voice just a plea to drop the topic, so I did.

"Okay, can I ask another question then?"

I know I was crossing the line she drew not seconds ago but I felt I really needed to know, consequences be damned. She sighed and pulled a cigarette out of the front of her top as well as a lighter that had weird spiral markings on it, she made a sound of indifference as she lit her first cigarette for the night.

My breath caught as I remembered the youth I saw smoking the other day and how horrible she looked with the smoke pouring off her and how I thought of Raven and how she looked. Raven was the only one I knew to make the act look decent, as she stood there in the moonlight, her pale skin illuminated as the darkness contrasted the light. Her hair fell behind her and gently swayed in tune to the light maroon pullover dress she wore.

The smoke from her cigarette swirled around her, seemingly getting caught in the darkness that poured from her soul yet escaping through the light of the moon. She looked at me through those thick dark lashes, her eyes sparkling like the stars, holding as much mystery as they themselves.

I swallowed hard as I tried to ignore how beautiful she looked and tried to focus on what I was asking, but all I could do was stare. She didn't seem to mind though and just stood there as I collected my thoughts.

I don't know how long I stared at her but through all that time she didn't complain, she didn't make me feel embarrassed and just let me watch her as she finished her cigarette.

The lack of smoke surrounding her seemed to snap me back to reality and I had to look away from her to quell the feeling that was quickly washing through me. I started slow, not trusting my voice to not give away my internal thoughts,

"Uh..Why do you have a knife?", not exactly an eloquent sentence but she didn't seem to mind.

She simply reached behind her and produced two knives of similar properties, although one was slightly longer than the other. The handles where a deep burgundy colour and intricately carved to resemble something similar to her lighter pattern. The blades themselves were a deep ebony at the centre that faded into a pearly silver shade. As she moved them the moonlight reflected off the edge and revealed just how sharp they were,

_'Enough to slit someone's throat',_

And suddenly I remembered just how close one of them was to my jugular vein, I swallowed deeply to encourage myself to breathe again.

The way she looked at them told me she loved them dearly, and they weren't simply a tool for her to harness,

"First of all they're throwing knives, and the reason I have them is because I have no powers right now thanks to Red X", she said his name with both distaste and pain, a weird combination that I would have to look into.

"Okay but why 'throwing knives', you don't strike me as the type for close quarter combat", which in all honesty was true,

"Well since I was taught from when I was very young to use these and since I had these custom made I figured now was as good a time as any to use them. I never had any use for these before since they can actually do serious damage and Robin wants as little damage to the criminal as possible, plus I usually don't get close enough to warrant hand-to-hand combat because of my powers"

I simply nodded, her explanation not really warranting a response,

_'Still makes you wonder how much damage she can do with them if even Robin said she can't use them'_

"Where are you putting them when you put them behind your back, I didn't see any sheath?", I hadn't actually meant to ask that, actually I hadn't meant to say anything at all but I guess thinking of her back was a sign to stop thinking all together.

Again she showed no sign of annoyance and simply turned around sliding the knives between her skin and dress, which is often hard enough to do without accidentally nicking yourself yet she had no trouble letting go of the knives when her hands were just below her ears, the knives falling, without a second party to guide them, neatly between her shoulder blades down the back of her dress into the holders I assumed she was wearing beneath her dress.

Surprising me even further she reached back and tugged down the back of her dress just enough to see the knives resting snugly under her bra strap, no holder or anything to keep them from falling just the trust she has in herself for placing them correctly so they won't fall out.

She turned back around with a small smirk on her face and I suddenly knew my next few questions,

"So don't get offended by this next question okay?"

I saw her raise a perfectly arched eyebrow at me before she stated she would make no promises,

_'Such a her thing to do', _I mused as I thought of how to word the question,

"Okay, so when we first met, you and me that is, and for many years after that, you were always this cold, detached being that always wore her cloak and hid in the shadows... what changed to make you..well... this?"

I gestured around me with my arms to try to better emphasize my point but I realized I probably wasn't making any sense. I watched as her eyebrows furrowed and I could practically see the cogs working as she tried to adjust my question.

"You want to know why my demeanour has changed from when we were children?", I nodded and she nodded back seemingly lost in thought,

"A few years ago there was a huge event in my life where someone that has tormented me my whole life attempted to disrupt the lives of others using me as a means to get to them. Through his harassment I didn't have what they call a 'normal' childhood and I was thrown out of my home-world, my psyche spilt into multiple fragments before I left"

"To avoid the possibility that he could use others to get to me I cut off all ties to people before they started which earned me the 'ice queen' title, it was just easier to be lonely and protect them than happy and worried constantly. When he set his eyes on other people I knew I had to put a stop to it and so I took him and destroyed him-"

My eyes nearly fell out of my head at that, the thought that she could actually, that she could...

"-after that I was free in the sense that he could not bother me anymore and so I found a spell to put the pieces of my mind back together, I am now a whole person, I can think and feel freely without the backlash I suffered as a youth, my powers have strengthened and I am finally at peace with myself"

She looked shyly at me when she finished and to my shame all I could offer her back was a small smile since I was far too hung up on all the questions her answer had conjured in my mind,

_'How could she kill someone?"_

_'How do you know she killed him, she could have meant she sent him to jail'_

_'Where'd she come from that was crazy enough to kick her out?'_

_'How'd she fix her psyche?'_

_'What even is a psyche?'_

"I do apologize if that was too much to take in, I truly didn't mean to overwhelm you", her voice sounded as though she was about to cry yet her face showed none of what she spoke, I realised I was being rude by dwelling over my thoughts and so I turned my full attention to her, squashing the questions swirling around my mind because for some reason I knew now was not the time to ask.

"Thank you for sharing that with me", she looked surprised and quite frankly I think I mirrored her shock, after a minute or so she nodded and that was that. We sat in silence for a while just listening to the sounds of the forest when I remembered something from the way up,

"Hey, do you know whose car that is down there?" I pointed in the general direction so she knew where I meant though I doubt it was necessary, she followed my finger with her eyes and looked back at me amusement and confusion crossing her features.

"It's mine", she said producing a set of keys from somewhere to further emphasize her point, to say I was surprised may be a little under-exaggerated,

"You drive?", not my best sentence but it'll pass, she simply nodded at me and got another blasted cigarette,

"I learnt to drive when I was 14 but never had much of a use for it since Cy drove us everywhere or I flew, but then after the whole deal with that guy and becoming whole I realised I was missing a lot by relying on others to take me places especially when only two of five teenagers could drive-"

I nodded at that because I truly understood, no one in the H.I.V.E could drive so we had to walk everywhere or catch public transport which sucked,

"Since I don't spend much of the money I get, I already had enough to get a car but as it turns out the guy that owned the dealership I went to was someone I'd recently saved so I got that car for half the price, which was a great deal if I do say so myself-"

_'I'll say, that car is frickin' gorgeous'_

_"_The best part is that only I can drive it since Cy got his licence in an auto and Robin can only drive bikes"

She had a smirk on her face when she said that, like she was proud of the fact that she was the only one to drive a Manuel in the tower although I imagine if Robin wanted to he'd get his licence in a Manuel,

_'Boys and their bikes... which reminds me',_

_"_Hey, one more question", I knew I was being pushy but who knows when I'll see her next, a tilt of her head indicated she was listening,

"Who was that guy that was here before?", I saw her raise her eyebrow at me and suddenly I got very self-conscious,

"I uhh...saw him walking away and was just curious is all",

_'Nice one Jinx, real smooth', _her mouth turned into a smirk as she took a drag from her smoke,

"That was Jason", and that was all she said, I wanted to punch myself but refrained solely for the fact that it was would hurt and it was entirely unnecessary,

"And who, may I ask, is Jason?", her smirk turned into a smile then, and then that smile fell as she looked away her free hand going back to rubbing her arms,

"You would better know Jason as Red-X"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it may be a little bit of a cliff-hanger but I have my reasons for ending how it did, chapter three will probably switch between POV's most likely between Red-X and Jinx but who can be sure.<strong>

**It would be greatly appreciated if you could review, whether it be for criticism, praise or to tell me you down-right hate the story.**

**Any ways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Smoke.**


	3. Of Raven's and Red-X's

**Hi guys, I'm so incredibly sorry that it took me so long to update, I started University, my sister had a baby and got engaged, I've been looking at houses and cars and I've just been so busy but again I'm so sorry. I would like to say that I'll update every week but with my schedule I don't want to lie but I can assure you that I won't take as long to update as I did this time.**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I had an idea for it but I feel as though I left a lot out and it didn't go the direction I wanted to especially because I think I wanted to do this chapter from Raven's POV but I guess I'll have to do it next chapter.**

**A big thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited and reviewed this story, honestly means a lot to me that you guys take the time to read this and give me input, so thank you so much.**

**As always,**

"This is speech",

'This is thoughts'

**I take no claim to the Teen Titans, I'm simply borrowing them and they will be returned on a later date,**

**Now without further ado I give you lovely people chapter three.**

* * *

><p>I nearly choked on my saliva and could barely contain the shocked expression I know was imprinted on my face,<p>

_'Did I hear that right?_' no I couldn't have and yet her facial expression left no room for argument,

'_shit she's serious, that guy is Red-X_' so many questions circled around my mind and yet all that came from my mouth were illegible sounds that sounded like I was somewhere between choking and attempting to hum, and yet she waited patiently without sound or annoyance as I finished my mini breakdown over the fact she was easily conversing with the guy that nearly killed her.

"Jen, are you okay?", her voice was soft enough to intrude on my mess of thoughts but not enough to shock me into semblance but it was just enough to set me off in a rant that I really couldn't control,

"What the fuck!", I all but shouted in her face and judging from her recoil she clearly wasn't expecting the foul language that spewed from my mouth, I'm not one for unnecessary swearing but this god-damn called for it,

"Raven what the fuck", I shouted again taking a step towards her as she stood in her spot at the base of the tree,

"Why the hell are you talking to him? Why did you let him touch you like that the guy nearly killed you", I had half a mind to slap her to push some sense into her but remembering the weapons she had hidden under her dress, I thought better of it after all I didn't have that much of a death wish,

"God Raven how could you be so stupid!", my voice raised with every syllable that spilled from my lips until I was fully screaming at her and it was only when her eyes darkened a fraction did I notice my mistake.

If there was ever a time that I needed a quick escape it was now, my eyes shifted for the best possible way to escape the demoness that was standing before me but my body refused to move too entrapped by the dark hue of her normally beautiful eyes that now sported a deadly shade of near black.

She pushed herself off the tree base with no effort and closed the gap between our bodies, our chests touching as her slight height difference gave her just the slightest bit of extra intimidation, not that she needed any more.

_'Even without her powers she's still ridiculously intimidating'_

She leaned down slightly and I could feel her breath dance across my neck, prickling the hairs that came in contact with her abnormally cold body temperature, I could still see her eyes though, they never left mine the reason not known to me but I could guess as an intimidation method.

I suddenly became hyper-aware of not only my body but hers as well, especially where our bodies touched. I could feel her body heat through our clothes, the thin fabric of her dress not doing much to mask the swell of her breasts pressed against mine and the cool feeling of her breath on my skin, it was oddly arousing even though I'm 90% sure that wasn't her intention.

'_Jesus Christ this is not the time to be thinking of her breasts or where that mouth could be redirected_', I snapped out of my thoughts and suddenly the feeling of arousal was gone and replaced with a ungodly sense of dread,

Her voice left no room for misinterpretation, she was pissed. She didn't raise her voice, didn't yell she kept her voice completely monotone and soft that in my opinion, was far worse than if she actually yelled at me.

"Who I converse with, no matter how you feel about them, is none of your business", I gulped as she ran her fingers down my arm not quite touching me, just ghosting over the skin and causing little goose-bumps to arise where her fingers trailed, I wasn't sure what was happening and to be honest I don't think I wanted it to stop, but as with everything good it had to end and sooner than I thought too.

Faster than I could catch she moved back, her body no longer touching mine and I was left with a sense of cold that I swear wasn't from the weather, her eyes were still drilling holes into mine as she looked at me in such a way that just like that I was turned on again to a near uncomfortable level, that mixed with the ever-present feeling of fear and despair, I don't think my brain where to redirect my blood to.

"Besides, you hardly have a say in the matter of me talking to people that tried to kill me seeing as you try to every time you see me", her eyes lightened a fraction and in that second I knew we were okay, this was okay and I wasn't going to die by her hand. Tonight anyways.

"I never tried to kill you, I'd never do that", I didn't actually mean to say that I guess it was word-vomit but it was out there now and she knew that I never meant to hurt her. A smile ghosted her face as she quirked her eyebrow at me and I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly,

_'Shit, need a subject change'_, I cleared my throat and making a rash decision that was probably, if I thought about it, a very bad move I backtracked onto the previous conversation,

"So why exactly where you talking to Red-X after what he did to you, I would have kicked his ass into next week if he did anything like that to me",

I saw her shift slightly, just enough to not be obvious to someone who wasn't watching for it but as was with the last few weeks I noticed her more. She cleared her throat and took out a cigarette as she always does and spoke so softly I might have missed it if I was anyone else,

"I really have no right to hold a grudge over him", she lit the smoke and inhaled as if she didn't just say something so ridiculous,

"Raven you have every right to hold a grudge over that prick", I was getting angry again and my voice was raising but I didn't care,

"He used experimental equipment on you, you were unconscious for four fucking days, you lost four days of your life because of that idiot, who knows if the mark on your back or chest for that matter will ever heal, you should be fucking locking him up in Blackgate or some shit not letting him fucking kiss you",

She recoiled as I mentioned the kiss and I had a feeling she didn't know that I saw that or perhaps she was just embarrassed because someone saw her in the midst of an intimate act,

"Honestly Raven what the fuck are you thinking?", I threw my hands up in an exasperated gesture and closed my eyes, and as I would find out that proved to be a very stupid move.

So much happened in the next few seconds that I had to take a break for my brain to properly make sense of what transpired, as soon as those words left my mouth her eyes darkened to that deadly shade of onyx that I found very quickly I have a thing for, she threw her basically new cigarette to the ground, the ember burning bright as it flew through the air to die out as it hit the ground,

The next second or so is where I had trouble deciphering, I know she moved forward faster than I could move sideways and grabbed my upper-arms with enough force to bruise me, spun me around and slammed me into the base of the tree, the back of my head smashing into the hard wood her body pushed roughly into my own as she pushed me further into the tree,

she made a sound low in her throat that sounded like a growl and I found myself both turned on and scared shitless about what was about to happen.

Yet there was no pain, unless you counted the pressure of her body on mine or her hands gripping my arms above my head, there was only her voice, small and cracked and remorseful as she cried out to me,

"I did something to him far worse than death, that is why I cannot feel like I should", her hands loosened on my arms and her body became less ridged as her eyes lost some lustre clearly remembering something long hidden,

I heard her sigh heavily as she turned her head away from me, her eyebrows furrowed and eyes scrunched shut tight as if to will away the memory,

"I was playing around with some magic, dark, long forgotten stuff, the kind that makes black magic look like child's play, I thought I had it all worked out and in a battle with X we were losing badly so I tried a spell that at worse was only meant to incapacitate him for a short time so we could catch him",

She paused briefly her hands re tightening to a near impossible pressure that I was sure she might break my arms if she continued this way,

I spoke softly as not to scare her into tightening her hold on me, not really wanting broken arms as well as possible muscle bruising,

"What happened?", her eyes found mine and I could see both sadness and regret pushing against the surface as well as something else pushed deep down under the tempest of emotions that bubbled below the surface,

"He disappeared, he just vanished in a brightest from of black I've ever seen, the only thing that lingered from him ever being there was the scream that sounded as he vanished, it was a scream you hear when someone is in so much pain and distress that I don't the sound will ever leave",

She sighed again as she slumped against me remembering the incident, clearly taking its toll on her both physically and emotionally,

"It took me a month to locate him and then another month and a half to actually find him, do you know where he was?",

She sounded so broken, so small that I was finding myself rethinking everything I knew about her,

_'She's as human as you and everyone else, no matter how much she tries to distance herself'._

I know it was rhetorical but I shook my head anyways feeling she needed a physical answer more than she thought,

"He was in the void, the space between space where not even time exists, lost in an ocean of nothing, no sound, no feeling, no life, nothing. He was there for nearly three months but with no time in existence it would have felt like years for him, he essentially didn't exist for that time"

I gaped not even being able to imagine what that would have been like but she wasn't finished talking,

"He hasn't told me everything from his time there but he did tell me that there was no light that it was the darkest he has ever seen anything or ever will see anything, when I found him he,"

She stopped as her voice cracked and I had an overwhelming urge to hug her but I couldn't with my arms in the vice grip so I settled for doing nothing as she collected herself once more,

"He just looked at me with so much pain and sorrow in his eyes and whispered 'are we going home now?', when I got him home I hooked him up in the med bay and ran scans both with the medical equipment and my magic, physically he was fine if not for loss of muscle mass and lethargy but mentally",

Her voice cracked once again and I swear I could see the beginning of tears at the edge of her eyes but I would never ask,

"His psyche was broken so badly I couldn't even comprehend what was going on, it was like his mind was a mirror that had been dropped and put in a blender, it wasn't even attempted to be put back together, I left the room for two minutes to gather myself and when I returned he was gone"

"He dropped off the radar for months and all through that time I was looking for him, I tried everything even delving into some 'less than legal' activity but nothing"

Her eyes gained more sadness as she spoke and I could see other emotions surfacing but really had no time to contemplate them before she continued her story,

"He just showed up one day in my room after a fight with Plasmus, it was late the others were out for pizza and I was exhausted, yet he was just there standing in my room as if nothing had happened, I don't even know what came over me but I actually ran up to him and hugged him"

She laughed a little at that obviously using it as a distraction to how she felt, but I must admit the image of her running to anyone for a hug was a little funny,

"he told me he didn't hate me and that he forgave me for everything and that he was just glad I found him when I did, and that was that, he doesn't talk about the time he spent in the void or what he was doing the months after he got back and I don't ask but that's why I can't hold this against him because what I did-"

The tears finally escaped their barriers, only one lone tear was allowed to fall from her impossibly sad eyes, she simply let it fall and mark a trail on her perfect face,

"-what I did to him was so much worse than dodgy equipment"

She released her grip on my arms only to pull them to my sides and trail her hands down to my wrists gripping lightly as if to keep me there with her, as if I'd suddenly up and leave after she told me what she was capable of,

_'as if she'd let you leave, she'd kill you before you even got a foot in the door'_, I quickly got rid of that train of thought, not because I truly believed she wouldn't kill me but because I didn't think I could handle the fact that she could, I instead focused on her and Red-X,

_'They been through so much together, well not together but like together?'_

_'Wait what that doesn't make sense, why is she looking at me, oh right comfort'_

I should have said it was okay, that she didn't know what would happen and it wasn't her fault that it happened like that,

I wanted to say that she could still be angry at him even with what happened,

I could have said anything and it would have been better still than what I did.

My mind was in such a mess, my emotions not knowing what to feel at what she told, if I should be terrified or slightly turned on as I was, my body was hot where she was touching me and sore from where she grabbed me, my back was digging into the bark of the tree and I was sure I was bleeding, my senses were in over-drive because of her and yet none of that could account to what I did,

I really wasn't thinking when I took my wrists from her hands a look of hurt flashed across her face before she turned cold and turned away,

I defiantly wasn't thinking when I ran my hands to her cheeks, gently turning her to face me and especially not when I moved in and captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>And yet another cliff hanger, I had such a hard time about whether to leave it here or not but as you see I did, sorry.<strong>

**As always reviews are appreciated same goes for criticism as I'm always looking to improve my work.**

**Anyways thanks for reading chapter three of Smoke and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Of Kisses and Denial

**Hey guys, as some of you may already know I've made a few adjustments to the first chapter having to do with the structure, the content hasn't changed though. I know this chapters no very long but I wanted to make up for the amount of time I hadn't updated in the past, plus the idea was in my head and I was bored so best to get it out and post it before I lose the energy right.**

**Right so,**

"This is speech"

'This is thought'

**Thank you heaps to everyone who has favorited, reviewed and followed this story it means so much to me and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. If any of you have any suggestions or requests feel free to tell them to me and I'll consider putting them into the story if I like them or if they go with the direction I want to take this, of course if I incorporate your ideas I'll give credit where necessary.**

**I take no claim to the Teen Titans, I'm simply borrowing them and they will be returned upon a later date.**

**Now without further ado I give you chapter four of Smoke, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>I knew what she was doing, possibly before it even clicked into her mind to do it, however unconscious the decision was. People always have an indicator that they are going to kiss you, even those who do it without thinking show a sign of what they are doing.<p>

Most of the time it's a subtle shift in eye colour, or a twitch in the limbs, usually fingers. Some people will get shifty, looking anywhere but at you, whereas others simply won't look away.

Jinx was none of these, she showed no outright indication that she was going to kiss me but even without the obvious signs and my previous experience with said signs, she still broadcasted it to an obnoxious level.

The girl was confused and obviously unsure of what to do in Lue of what I told her, because of this the atmosphere surrounding her literally shifted right before me, it changed that fast and that drastically even a human with no special abilities would be able to pick it up.

Yet as intensely malicious as that sounds the atmosphere was still comfortable, albeit buzzing with unconstrained confusion and desire.

The kiss itself was quite nice, her lips were soft and tasted of mint so unlike the usual rough and assorted flavours of lips I had grown accustomed to over the years. She made no move further than gently placing her lips on mine and in that moment it was enough.

In that moment I had no thoughts of X and what happened, no impeding thoughts of what Robin would do should I return home in such a state that my emotions would practically scream at him, no underlying wonder about how the city below us was faring or what villain was up to no good at this very moment.

No, the only thing in that very moment was Jinx, her minty lips, little wisps of her hair tickling my face and the way that she had to crane her neck ever so slightly too properly reach me in comfort.

It was quite odd to kiss Jinx, not for any other reason apart from the fact that she was Jinx. It had never crossed my mind that kissing her was an option, not because she was a villain or a girl but in my world she was just a person, as in her world I am just a person. She is simply Jinx.

But then I remembered that in this moment, the utterly confusing and wonderful moment, she is not Jinx the meta-human bad guy but simply a girl named Jenny who kisses people to comfort them when she has no idea how to. And strangely enough I find myself not caring either way.

Yet all too soon, seemingly as though someone has shocked her into reality, she inhales a deep forced breath and moves back, eyes wide with fear, her hand covering her mouth which as I can see through the cracks of her fingers had the slightest trace of saliva, though whose it is could be debated.

Her cheeks are flushed a deep shade of red that travels down her chest and I can tell the poor girl is probably fearing for her life right now, her eyes flitter between my hands, the space behind me, and my mouth, anywhere but my eyes. Her breathing deepens, her chest rising and falling in unsteady rhythms and in the limited space between ourselves every breath she exhales ghosts over the skin of my chest and shoulders.

The warmth of her breath contrasting with the slight chill that crept into the night made goose bumps raise along my arms, and for once I can't say I minded them. She looks like she's ready to bolt and I honestly don't blame her. Getting on my bad side is worse enough than adding forced intimacy into the mix, although forced is such a strong word and it wasn't exactly unwanted.

I smile slightly at the thought of it being something in which I hadn't realized I wanted and I see her eyes widen further,

'_You idiot, she probably thinks you're going to string her up and slit her throat, do something',_

the voice although my own did cut through my little train of thought and doing the only thing in which seemed appropriate during such a delicate situation, I brought my hand up to her face slowly as to calm her from the thought that I'd slap her or something, and rested it against her cheek.

If I thought she was red before than I was sorely mistaken, it's like the girl had taken every hue of red and variations of and plastered them on her cheeks, her eyes flicked up to meet mine faster than she could blink, her pupils barely containing the shear panic and anticipation that she felt.

She reminded me of a child with their hand in the cookie jar, both equal parts surprise and joy and I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped past my lips. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head but she seemed to relax and cracked a smile at me, a shy, not entirely convinced smile but that was enough for me to know we were okay.

I moved my hand from her cheek down her shoulder and behind her back bringing her in for a hug that should have been awkward considering what had transpired not even two minutes ago and our obvious history, but it wasn't.

It was warmth and comfort and exactly what was needed because in the next seconds we were both laughing lightly, gaining intensity as she wound her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

If I was an outside force watching this I may have thought she was crying what with her shoulders lightly shaking and her fingers grabbing then releasing the fabric around my waist but alas she was simply laughing at the situation in which we found ourselves.

"So you're not mad at me?", she asked in such a fragile, broken way that if I hadn't been who I was I defiantly would have missed it, but I was me and I did hear it,

"No, I'm not mad at you Jinx, you're not the first one to kiss me when things got weird", I'm laughing again then remembering all the incidents that kissing was used to trade one from of emotional over-stimulation for another.

This seemed to get her attention though because she pushed herself back so she was looking at me, all of the fear and confusion gone from her eyes now replaced with mischievousness and playful wonder,

"Who else have you kissed?", it held no spite or judgement but oddly enough I could detect the slightest bit of jealousy,

'_Best not to comment on it...yet'_

"Uhh, I don't really think that necessary",

I coughed out in embarrassment getting a cigarette from down my shirt, even in my state I noticed her eyes glaze over just the slightest when I pulled the front of my dress down just a bit too far to retrieve my lighter that was lodged in the underwire of my bra, nothing of importance was seen and she returned to normal as soon as I had the smoke lit but it still didn't change the fact it happened.

"Oh come on Rae, I'll tell you who I've kissed, it'll be like a game",

She stated happily as she pushed past me and sat on the ground pulling me down with her,

I fell rather ungracefully on my ass, the bottom of my dress coming up dangerously high on my thighs as I did. Again her eyes glazed and again I ignored it,

'_Today is not the day for that'_,

I sighed deeply knowing she wouldn't let go of the subject unless I played along with her,

"Ugh fine, I've kissed a total of six people", I waited for her judgment or anything to imply she thought it was wrong but all I received was a nod and a gesture to continue which honestly made me feel much better.

I cleared my throat and squirmed around on the grass hoping to get a comfortable spot and failing miserably, she knew I was stalling but she let me have my moment with no interruption and it was then I realized she was truly interested in this,

'_Gods knows why she's so concerned though',_

I sighed deeply and bit the bullet knowing there was no way to get out of this without causing her physical or emotional harm,

"Right so the first person I kissed was Malchior it was stupid and awkward and only lasted a second",

I could feel my fists tightening as I remembered him and what he did but was only momentarily in my mood before Jinx put her hand gently on my clenched fist and squeezed.

I released the breath I was holding and took a drag from my cigarette, the smoke resting in my lungs for a few seconds before I expelled it back into the atmosphere,

"the second was Robin, it was when he was having trouble deciding if he liked Star because of her kissing him or because he actually liked her so he just kissed me to test out his theory, I still to this day don't know the answer to that question though he does still kiss me on occasion"

She seemed shocked at the revelation that I and Robin had kissed and still continue to but it wasn't that strange, was it?

"I kissed Star but I don't think that counts because she was trying to learn my language, granted it took her multiple tries for some reason she couldn't quite get the hold of it",

"That was one of the strangest weeks of my life and one the awkwardest",

I grimaced at the memory of what happened, it wasn't funny at the time and it won't be funny for a long time after,

"Cy caught us in the middle of a particularly intense kiss whilst lying on her bed, he thought it was something else, covered his eyes and ran off screaming

I didn't see anything', whenever he saw me or Star for the next few days he'd go impossibly red and mumble something about having to do something then run from the room as if death was on his heels",

"Beastboy got it out of him and he told Robin and all of Titans East",

I especially hated this part of the whole ordeal, far too many conflicting emotions and awkward stares,

"It took us a week to sort it out because when we tried to explain no one would listen and when they finally did they asked us to prove it and get Star to speak Azarathean, who for gods knows why still couldn't speak it"

I heard her giggling quietly and raised my eyebrow at her which only made the laughter louder until she was rolling on the dirt in fits of laughter holding her sides,

"You...got played...by Star",

she managed to get out after a full minute of laughing and I couldn't even deny it, I'm not quite so dense that I wouldn't realize it just took me quite a while and even then I denied it to myself, although having someone else say it kind of put it in perspective, I cleared my throat as she finished laughing,

"Right, be that as it may I have also kissed Speedy simply because of mistletoe, he got brave one day and he'll never let me live it down",

I shuddered at the memory and I saw her make a face that told me she shared my distaste for the archer,

"I've also kissed Jason or he's kissed me either way it's all the same",

I gave a small shrug and watched as she locked up at the mention of Jason, she did however bite her tongue and swallow the words she was going to say, instead opting for a safer and wiser route,

"How did you two even meet anyways, you don't strike me as the type to start conversation with someone like him and I doubt he wanders around looking for Titans to annoy",

I smiled at that,

"Oh you have no idea"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that's chapter four of Smoke, hope you enjoyed,<strong>

**As always reviews are appreciated even if it's just criticism because that is how I learn and make this story better for everyone.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter should be up either late this week or early next week for anyone wondering.**


	5. Of Dinners and Diners

**Hey so I'm really sorry about not uploading in ages, I lost my train of thought for this story and started another one that was a one shot but now I'm back I have the story again and it hall progress.**

**Right so;**

"This is speech"

'_This is thought'_

**Thank you heaps to everyone that has Favorited, followed and reviewed it means so much to me that you guys actually take time from your days to do so, you guys are great seriously.**

**I take no claim to the Teen Titans, I am simply borrowing them and will return them on a later date,**

**Now without further ado I give you chapter five of Smoke, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>If this was earlier in our 'arrangement' I probably would have been annoyed at the ominous answer, heck if it was anyone else besides raven I would have been annoyed but I've become accustomed to her not telling the whole truth or simply skirting around the answer,<p>

It was annoying sure but it was how she was, never giving the whole story unless she deemed you worthy, which at this time I apparently was not;

"regardless of how often Jason stalks us", she spoke, stretching her arms above her then far behind making the bodice of her dress tense against her breasts in a way I thought was going to rip the fabric,

"The night is still young and I'm hungry",

Confusion was the first thing that came to mind at the statement and obviously it came to my face too because she smiled that half smile she always does and stood up,

Giving me an indirect view of her legs as she towered over me, shameful to say but it took me all of fifteen seconds to comprehend the hand that was in front of my face and another five to realize she was offering to help me up,

I was knocked out of my stupor as she pulled me up and snaked her arm from my hand to around my waist effectively guiding me down the hill towards her car,

"I'm thinking ice-cream", she stated so calmly like it wasn't a strange thought and when she looked at me I'm positive all she saw was more confusion,

"Maybe some pie, I don't know what do you feel like?"

She's looking at me now wanting an answer but I can't think of anything past the absurdity of this whole situation,

I feel my eyebrows furrow and suddenly she's laughing at me, but at least she's trying to hide it by covering her mouth with her hand,

The act just makes her look undeniably cute and serves to make her eyes light up with unbridled joy,

I decide the look suits her,

'_Makes her looks even more gorgeous',_

The thought occurs before I can stop it and I know I accidentally sent it to her because her natural alabaster skin is turning a faint red across her cheeks and her bottom lip is suddenly being dragged through her teeth,

'_That is not helping at all',_

My mind instantly produces images of a bashful, blushing Raven moving beneath me and I swear my whole body is on fire,

My mind is in overdrive trying to will away the images whilst trying not to broadcast them for her to see because _she's right fucking there_,

My body feels hot all over and I swear I look like a tomato because I can feel the heat coming from my skin,

I scold myself and attempt to calm down thinking about cats and garbage and jail, anything to help with my metaphorical cold shower because god I need one,

I realize my breathing has picked up and my eyes shift to see if she's notice but if she has she's not showing it,

'_Just how far away is her damn car?'_

I'm angry now, probably irrationally but come on imagine having such intense thoughts like that about someone who could kill you in an instant and then imagine having that person right next to you,

Not a fun time, and get she doesn't make any indication she knew about my thoughts just now,

Slowly my anger fades and I'm just left with an amazing sense of confusion as my body still continued to calm down, the perpetual buzzing sensation ebbing away to a slight tingle and then nothing more.

We finally reach the damn car and for that I couldn't be more grateful, apparently it has been unlocked the whole tie because she just opens the door for me and gestures me in,

I mutter out a thanks and as I wait for her I admire the interior,

The seats were covered in what looked like black leather over the most comfortable car seats I've ever felt, the stereo was sleek and shiny and the gear stick was covered by a dark onyx,

I'm not one for cars but wow did this car make me want to be, it was simple and tasteful,

Just like Raven.

Who by now was just getting in, the hem of her dress moving up her thigh as she did so,

My mouth went dry as she sat down and in that most I was a prepubescent boy who was distracted by a bit of leg,

But oh my god how great that leg was,

Upon sitting down her dress had gotten caught underneath her making the hem of her dress much shorter than it would have been had it not of been bunched underneath her,

Be that as it may her dress now stopped a few centimetres above her mid-thigh and I was greeted with the sight of perfect porcelain flesh that contrasted wonderfully with the deep colour of her dress,

I only stopped by ogling when she cleared her throat and if I thought I was red before than I was sorely mistaken,

She just laughed and placed her hand on my space above my knee and gave a quick squeeze before starting the car,

Which may I say sounded amazing, it only got better when she changed the gears, going from complete zero to eighty in less than thirty seconds, down the cliff at an impossible pace,

She was a natural at this, she changed gears so smoothly I didn't even feel it but I could sure hear it, I was sure we were going to crash going at the sped we were considering it was uneven terrain and she went from nothing to a high speed that was still climbing but we soon found ourselves on a road leading away from the cliff and into town.

Seeing Raven drive was a weird experience because it was something I never thought about, but now seeing her like this with her hair playing around her face from the open window and the streetlights flashing across her face, illuminating her for just a few seconds was something I imagined id be thinking about a lot.

I could feel a blush threatening to spill across my cheeks but held myself back, I snuck a glance at her as id been doing since we left the cliff but this time she caught me, her amethyst eyes catching mine for a split second before I looked away the blush I had squashed coming full force now,

I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye and I relaxed a little even though my embarrassment was strong, I realized that looking out the window was the safer option but all saw were trees and empty expanses of land lit up slightly by the city lights in the distance,

'_It is beautiful, but not as much as Raven'_

I felt the car swerve slightly and I know I had sent it to her, yet somehow I didn't care, pretences be damned I had a thing for her,

I smiled to myself because Christ did it feel good to admit it, even if I was about to be ejected from the car forcefully it was worth it,

But that didn't happen, she simply gave me a half smile and linked her fingers with mine, never taking her eyes off the road as we drove into the city lights.

We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the way with the hand in mine only moving to change the gears which wasn't much because we were driving on an open road,

We ended up at a little dinner just outside of Jump's city centre, not quite in the city but not out of it completely,

It was small and quaint with posters and Knick knacks lining the walls, low hanging lights threw dim light into the booths, one of which we were currently sitting in,

For near three in the morning there were a lot of people here, an elderly man and his wife having coffee by the window, a women no older than Rae or I, with red rimmed eyes sitting with a child that could barely keep his eyes open, and a man typing quietly in the corner completed my scan over the diner,

Rae was sitting directly across from me skimming the menu quietly and I was struck by the absolute normalcy of this situation, to anyone else we were just two girls in a diner and that was enough,

There was no expectations here, no commitments, nothing,

It all felt o surreal that I feared something terrible would happen soon,

Normal just doesn't happen for people like me or Rae and this was far too normal,

The fear struck hard and it struck fast, I was ready to bolt before Raven gently took my hand that I hadn't realized was drawn into a fist so tight my knuckles were turning white,

And just like that the fear vanished and all I could do was look at our hands as she unfisted my hand and turned my hand over to run her nails lightly over my palm,

One simply gesture from her and everything was okay, we were okay and this, us being here was okay.

The thought made me smile which was rewarded by a light smile from my companion even though she wasn't looking at me,

The waitress came over shortly after that an took our order, if she minded about our show of affection she didn't show it which I was grateful for,

True to her word Raven got a bowl of strawberry ice-cream and a slice of cherry pie, the only addition was the chai tea she also asked for,

I myself just got coffee considering I didn't have any money and it was far too early for a meal anyways,

"So… you never did hold up your end of the bargain",

She didn't talk loud just enough for me to hear but I could tell by her pitch she was teasing although I had the faintest clue about what,

"What bargain?"

The tracing on my palm stopped briefly but soon returned as her eyes found mine from across the table,

"I told you who I kissed now it's your turn",

Embarrassment hit me full force and once again for the umpteenth time that night a blush flared across my cheeks,

I cleared my throat trying to get an imaginary blockage to go with no use, she was patient though and waited for m answer without pushing which I was thankful for,

"Uh, well you see",

I had to clear my throat again and still she didn't mind she simply kept tracing my palm in slow circles occasionally heading to my wrist and back down again,

"Uh, I've only had two kisses my entire life",

My cheeks heated up to an uncomfortable level but I was saved by the waitress returning with our drinks and Rae's food, we uttered our thanks and she walked away leaving me to answer the inevitable question of who those two kisses came from,

"One was uh, one was Wally and the other was you",

I doubt anyone could have heard with how fast I spoke but I don't have any doubt that she did, she simply nodded and brought my hand up to her lips giving my knuckles a gentle kiss before returning my hand to the table and picking up her spoon,

I don't know what I was expecting but I was glad she didn't make a big deal out of it, kisses were just kisses, right?

'_Right'_

We ate in silence for a few minutes before I got a nagging sensation at the back of my skull, despite my best efforts I couldn't get it to go away, so I simply resorted to drinking my coffee and staring at the ice cream across from me,

Raven must have got the wrong idea because she offered me a spoonful of the desert, I could feel the cold radiating of the treat and smell the slightly sticky scent of the strawberry,

'_She's far too cute when she does that',_

She had taken on a nervous quality, translating to her biting her lip as she looked between me and the offered treat,

Not wanting to embarrass her for thinking the wrong thing I took the spoon in my mouth, the cold an sweet from the ice cream mixing with the tartness and warmth from the coffee and making a mix of the two,

'_It's actually not bad',_

She smiled slightly at me and went back to her chai but not before passing me the spoon and pushing the ice cream closer to me,

'_Far too cute',_

Yet still the nagging feeling hadn't gone away, before I could think any more about it though the words just spilled out,

"Why do you and Robin kiss though?"

My eyes widened as soon as the words left my mouth and I clapped a hand firm over my lips as if to make the words come back,

I already had an apology on my tongue when she swallowed the drink she had at the time and leaned forward,

"I'm not sure, many reasons I guess',

She shrugged and placed her elbows on the table stealing her spoon back and dug into the ice cream,

"Stress, boredom, want, the need for human interaction",

She offered me a spoon full of ice cream which I gladly took before leaning back,

"sometimes he comes to me when he can't sleep and we'll just lie in bed for hours until he passes out, sometimes he'll kiss me, sometimes ill kiss him",

I found my anger flare at the thought of Robin in Ravens bed kissing her and putting his hands on her,

'_My Raven…. Wait what?'_

My anger didn't last long however because she was offering me more ice cream, a peace offering,

"it may not be an ideal arrangement, heck it's not even that normal but its works for us, there's trust and understanding and no pressure for anything more than what it is and for us, it's okay",

I felt she was talking more to herself than me so I didn't say anything opting instead to take the spoon and start feeding her, which she gladly accepted,

"I thought Robin was with Star though, wouldn't she be hurt at what's happening?"

She sighed briefly before turning to look out the window, and with her hair falling slightly over her face as she rested on her open palm she looked beautiful,

"Star knows of this 'arrangement' and she's fine with it",

I for one would not be but it wasn't my place to say that,

"it had been happening for about three months on a regular basis when they got together and we stopped until one night after a run in with Slade I found Robin waiting for me in my room after a shower",

My breath hitched at the images of where this story could go because dammit if I let someone touch her that wasn't me,

'_Again with that thought?'_

"we felt terrible afterwards you know, Star should have been the one to hold him and comfort him, tell him that everything was okay but it was me and that's what made it even worse",

She turned back to me her fingers twitching in need of a smoke, knowing she couldn't I took her hands in mine, ice cream forgotten,

"We told Star the next morning and you know what she said?"

I shook my head even though I didn't need to, of course I didn't know,

"she said it was fine, she knew she couldn't be there for Robin in the way he needed, she didn't have the level of understanding needed to help him and that it was okay I did",

"she knew it was something we both needed ad she wouldn't get in the way of that, she even said she was glad we shared such a deep emotional bond and that we were there for each other",

"She's much smarter and mature than people give her credit for",

She smiled softly for the girl and then smiled at me her eyes lighting up just slightly when I squeezed her hand in return,

One more question still bothered me though,

"If Robin goes in your room does he know what you do of a night?"

A shake of her head was all the answer I got for a long time, she opted instead to drink the remnants of her luke-warm tea,

"no one apart from you and Jason know what I do, the others care for me but its none of their business and with Robin I know I should tell him but I can't you know, he cares for me deeply but he wouldn't understand",

She smiled sadly at me for a split second and my heart broke for the girl, feeling brave and slightly idiotic I leant across the table and gave her a chaste kiss on the edge of her lips,

I pulled back flushed and worried only or my heart to jump in my throat when she herself lent across and gave me a kiss straight on the lips,

We stayed there for hours after that just taking about everything and nothing and everything between, until the sun started peering over the horizon,

"Come on Jen time to get home",

She offered her hand to me as she left money on the table and lead me out of the diner back to her car,

It was silent, but comfortably so, the whole way back as she drove further into the city, the trees becoming buildings and the sky getting brighter yet dimmer at the same time,

She parked in front of some warehouses that I told her to stop at and feeling one last spurt of courage I leaned across the car and kissed her once more,

I took my time with this one, savouring every detail and committing it to memory,

She tasted like spice and lavender with something else that entirely Raven mixed in, up this close I could smell the faint hint of vanilla and frankincense, her breath ghosted over my face bringing with it warmth as well as a perpetual sense of darkness that tingled below my skin,

Yet despite that it was perfect, unfortunately the kiss had to end because she had to get home and I had to do whatever I was doing before I decided to head to the cliff,

A small smile, a blush and laugh later I was out of the car and waving lamely as she drove off,

I waited till the car was out of site before bringing my fingers up to my lips, savouring the feeling of buzzing her touch brought me,

I had just turned around to go home when I bumped into a person, or more like a person's chest and fell gracelessly to my ass,

I looked up ready to yell insults when the stranger spoke, a deep velvet voice just made the words harsher,

"Stay away from her",

It wasn't an order or a threat it just was, shielding my eyes from the glare of the rising sun on the warehouse, I looked up to be greeted by the man from the cliff,

"X"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that's chapter five of Smoke, hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**As always reviews are appreciated even its just criticism because that's how I learn and make this story better for everyone.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter should be up soon.**


	6. Of Truths and Lies

**Hey guys so I know I uploaded a chapter like two days ago but this was in my head and it had to get written down and published, mostly because you guys deserve another chapter after waiting so long because four and five.**

**This chapters a little different to my previous ones but it's still in Jinx's POV, next chapter might change to one of the other characters but no promises.**

**Right so;**

"This is Speech"

'This is thought'

**Thank you heaps to everyone that has been reviewing, following and favouriting it actually means so much that you guys are enjoying this story and going out of your way to leave comments about it.**

**I take no claim to the Teen Titans, I'm simply borrowing them and will return them upon a later date.**

**Now without further ado I give you chapter six of Smoke. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>His name slipped from my lips before I could stop it, a single letter carried by the last of the breath from my lungs as I sit sprawled on my ass on the concrete,<p>

The corner of his mouth hitched up in a smirk, the simple gesture was much more than that though, in that one move he conveyed to me that he had the power in this conversation and he wasn't about to give it up anytime soon,

I was right last night (or early this morning) when I said he was handsome and the light from the rising sun cast across the warehouse, as well as the angle I was currently situated just helped to prove that fact,

He still looked the same but up close I could see all the things I missed last night, like how his hair wasn't just one colour but more like an explosion of different shades of auburn and onyx all mixed in and combined with one another to produce the shade that was purely his,

Or how it was longer than I expected, reaching just under half way down his neck where it jagged off, or how it stuck out at weird angles but somehow worked in framing his face even more than it already was,

His face was any girls dream, with a strong jawline and sharp angular features as well as perfectly arched eyebrows that drew attention to his eyes that were covered under full thick lashes,

Eyes that were the deepest brown I had ever seen, that upon closer inspection I would learn had flecks of copper and dashes of gold splattered throughout,

My eyes travelled the natural curve of his body down his neck and to the V-neck shirt he was wearing that gave a good view of his prominent collar-bones and just the slightest view of a defined chest,

Strong arms followed next, they weren't too much of anything really just the right amount of muscle for his body type and that suited him,

Ripped black jeans and combat boots completed the look, a look that just a few ago I might have swooned at but now,

Not so much.

I knew he caught me staring but I had a feeling he was used to it so I chose not to bother since it clearly didn't bother him,

I met his eyes once again and suddenly I was filled with so much anger I had to fight not to punch him right there, it took me all of three seconds for his words to come back to me and all of one second to get even more irrationally angry,

'_Stay away from her',_

'_Just who does he think he is?'_

And that's precisely what I said to I'm, unable to keep the words back as they travelled through my head but not caring in the slightest that I said them, I was pissed and he was going to know about it,

Surprisingly he didn't yell, he didn't raise his voice, he didn't threaten me or anyone for that matter, he simply sat down on the concrete across from me and waited,

Waited for what I'm not sure and after a good thirty seconds I realized my glare wasn't doing anything apart from making my face hurt,

Sighing I relaxed my face and leaned back on my hands not taking my eyes off him for a second in case he decided to drop the act and beat the shit out of me or something,

'_Something tells me he's very possessive',_

The though made me laugh internally because who was I to talk about being possessive,

He cleared his throat across from me and my eyes where instantly drawn to his,

"I'm not telling you to stay away from her for my own personal gain",

'_Yeah right'_

I couldn't help the eye roll that followed but he didn't say anything in regards to it,

"I'm telling you to stay away to save you the hurt of being with her",

I blanched not just because that was unexpected but because he said it so calmly and dare I say sadly that I for a split second wanted to believe him,

But all too soon my anger returned because who was he to tell me what to do in my life,

"listen here X, I don't care what your trying to do this is my life and you have no say in what I do with it, if I want to continue this thing with Raven then I sure as hell will",

I'm not sure when we had stood up but at some point during my little speech we had both gotten up and I had proceeded to get real close to him as though my being shorter than him would magically intimidate him,

I could see his eyes darken as his anger intensified and surprisingly mine did too,

'_Maybe trying to one up him wasn't the best idea'_

I felt him push back till he was leaning over me his extra height giving him the advantage in our little game and suddenly I felt very much cornered, my fight or flight reaction about to kick in it was all I could do not to punch or run or both because he was so damn close I could feel his breath n my cheek,

"you may think you know what's best and you may think you know everything but you don't and sooner or later this thing you have with Raven is going to backfire and you are going to break into pieces so small you won't even know where to begin in picking up the pieces",

His voice was so low and steady that I swear my heart skipped a beat, his eyes brightened for a fraction of a second and showed just a flash of something before it was replaced by straight up anger,

My mouth was so dry I couldn't swallow let alone breathe at a normal pace because god was he freaking me out right now,

"Ravens funny and interesting and everything you could ever want, being with her is thrilling and exciting and you never want it to end but trust me when I say it isn't worth it",

And in that moment I went from sacred little girl to riotous fury,

'_How dare he say she isn't worth it?'_

I was pissed but he didn't care, he still had the upper hand and I was dwindling in how fast I could keep up,

"Don't act like you now me and how I'm feeling because you don't",

I all but spat at him as I pushed against his chest causing the fire in his eyes to multiple,

"Well don't act like you know her",

He spat back pushing me away from him causing me to lose my balance and fall on my ass for the second time that morning,

He was practically livid now as he stood above me, hands clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white from strain,

"She doesn't want a relationship",

He's all but yelling now his voice echoing through the empty space surrounding the warehouses,

"and even if she did how long do you think it would last between you two, not only are you on opposite sides but, and tell my honestly do you really think shed stop what she has with everyone else just because you asked her to?",

I'm on my feet faster than I thought possible and I'm staring straight up into the inferno in his eyes, not even bothering to try to rein in my fury,

"If we go into a relationship shed stop, she's not like that",

and just like that, as that one sentence left my mouth doubt started to creep in from the corners of my mind, just a little but enough to make me stop what I was doing,

"And how do you know that, do you even know her at all",

He's shouting again, his hands that were once in his hair now being thrown into the air as he growls out his anger,

"I know her",

It was meant to be loud and strong and reinforcing but it comes out as no more than a whisper, a sound on the breeze that one has to strain to hear but I know he did because his eyes soften for the briefest of second before the anger returns,

"Are you sure?"

'_No'_

I'm shocked by what I think but my mouth doesn't convey my thoughts choosing instead to whisper out a 'yes' in return,

"Her kisses don't mean anything in the way we want them too",

I took note of how he said 'we' instead of 'you' but chose not to say anything on it, choosing instead to use the age old line,

"You don't know anything about me and her",

It was a childish thing to say and I was reminded of a bad teenage movie but I didn't care I couldn't take it back and it did fit with the situation,

He just glowered at me and stepped closer making the already small space become near claustrophobic, his voice held so much hate, so much conviction all I could do was listen,

"She kisses you because you kiss her first, you provide her with comfort",

"She kisses Star because she's naive and the cultural barrier allows Raven to do want she wants without repercussions, Star gives her the power she craves"

"She kisses me because it's like a big 'fuck you' to the city and she likes the feeling she gets from that",

"And she fucks Robin because she's lonely",

All though his little speech I could feel my stomach dropping lower and lower right up the point where he said she sleeps with Robin, at that point my stomach was none existent and I seriously thought I would throw up,

"Everything she does is for her own sense of self and we know that but yet we still let her use us because god do we want her an we'd take her in any way she'll let us",

And suddenly the mystery emotion that was hidden behind his fury made sense,

'_He's in love with her'_

It became the most obvious thing in the world from that moment on and I suddenly felt bad for him, but only for a second until I remembered what he had said about her and about me,

"Well your wrong",

My voice was steady and for that I was thankful, the emotion vanished once again hidden behind confusion and anger at my words,

"She kissed me first tonight",

I felt proud at my admission, at putting a flaw in his little 'idea' that I was being used by her,

He simply sighed and turned away,

"She kissed you first because you weren't doing it in the way she wanted you to",

'_Actually believable',_

Choosing still not to believe it I remembered another point,

"She doesn't kiss Star anymore, she told me it was only a week and nothing more",

He actually chuckled at that looking at me with a mix between thinking I was a complete idiot and sympathy, both of which I didn't want,

"all you got to do is look at the security tapes of the roof and the camera outside her door at three in the morning, doesn't take a genius to figure out what they're doing behind that locked door when they both emerge hours later",

The idea of Star and Raven in that way is just ridiculous, Star wouldn't do that to Robin, even if he does it to her,

'_Apparently, don't go believing him it's all lies',_

My anger grew but not at him this time, at myself for feeding into his lies,

"What about her and out, why would she want to curse the city she protects huh?"

"Tell me that",

He was quiet for a few seconds and I grew smug thinking I had finally busted his plan wide open,

'_He just wants to freak me out so he can have her for himself…not gunna happen anytime soon',_

I smiled to myself when he still hadn't spoke, only for it to vanish when I found he wasn't looking for something to say but rather laughing,

His shoulders were rising up and own as he fought to constrain his chuckling,

"Oh my dear Jinx you honestly have no idea about who Raven really is do you?"

He's laughing again, harder this time as my face grows hot from both anger and embarrassment,

"Raven only protects this city out of obligation, as a way to make up for past in a crazy karma fix",

Confusion was the only thing crossing my mind,

'_What does he know of her past?'_

"Raven hates this city, this world and would burn it to the ground in a heartbeat if she could",

He's so serious that I nearly believed him but I couldn't, a part of me just couldn't believe she would do that,

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure of that?"

I had to get his reasoning, the exact answer to why he was making Raven out to be some manipulative, slut that hated everything, the smirk he first wore when we met was back, plain as the sun that now stood high in the sky ,

"She told me at the very cliff you love so dearly",

And just like that all the air from my lungs was sucked away and I couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that's chapter six of Smoke, hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**As always reviews are appreciated even if it's criticism because that's how I learn and can improve this story to make it better for everyone.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter should be up relatively soon.**


	7. Of Morning Breath and Waffles

**Hey guys, real sorry for not updating faster but at this point I think we all know I'm pretty unreliable when it comes to updating on a schedule.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited and reviewed this story so far, really means a lot,**

**Not a lot of monologue in this chapter but that's okay, I imagine that since this chapter is pretty short my next one will be a bit longer to make up for it but who knows, we'll see.**

**As always **

"This is speech"

'_This is thought'_

**I take no claim to the Teen Titans, I'm simply borrowing them and they will be returned upon a later date,**

**Anyways without further ado I give you chapter seven of Smoke. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Someone is in my bed. Again.<p>

Now I know I should be panicking but I know exactly who it is, I've become so accustomed to the sounds he makes in his sleep that I'd be able to pick him out of a crowd just by the sound of his snores.

Which of course he denies he does.

I'd been tempted a few times to record him in the wee hours of the morning just to show him when he awoke that yes he did snore and yes he did mutter in his sleep but I was always too lazy to do so, opting instead to untangle myself from him before he awoke.

I'm never sure who it is that moves in the night to be closer to the other but somehow when he ends up in my bed we always wake to him holding me, my head on his chest so that I both hear and feel him breath.

He always look peaceful when he sleeps, kind of like a child who played out in the sun all day that simply couldn't keep their eyes open and fell asleep on the couch,

He'll wake up soon, he's very precise and always wakes a few minutes after I move like he misses the warmth I provide,

We have a system worked out, him and I, it took us a while and he got more than a few bruises in the process but eventually we worked ourselves out and started to accommodate for the other person,

It wasn't always like this though, the first time I woke up and found him in my room he wasn't in my bed but rather sitting in the armchair in the corner reading one of my books,

I yelled, he yelled, things were thrown and he ran with his tail between his legs straight out the window,

I had the locks changed that day though I knew it wouldn't make a difference,

I awoke two days later to the same situation, him reading where he left off last time with a cup of my tea on the table beside him,

There was more yelling from both of us and my poor lamp didn't survive after it impacted with his face, but I managed to get him out pretty fast which was a blessing in disguise,

The next few days continued in a similar fashion and I found my room quickly becoming a war zone with the amount of shit I was throwing at him,

On his eighth visit his pattern changed, instead of sitting and reading I woke up to see him going through my closet, pulling things out that he fancied and shoving things way back that he didn't,

He didn't say much that time and before I could yell at him he threw a plain black dress at me and told me to get dressed because he was hungry and wanted breakfast,

He jumped out the window before I could say anything or even get out of bed,

I contemplated not going, reasoning that I could simply pull the sheets over my head and pretend that I woke up alone but I knew if I didn't get up he'd come back in and make me,

Conversation over breakfast was stunted and awkward but the food was good and he paid so that was a bonus,

After that I started seeing him a lot more, instead of seeing him for a few minutes of a morning I was seeing him everywhere,

It was like he was following me which in reality I wouldn't have put it past him given who he was,

What once used to be every few days became a nightly thing and I'd wake up every morning to find him going through my closet for something to wear,

We'd rotate between paying for breakfast, we'd talk for a good half hour then I'd go home,

Only to see him hours later when I went for groceries or when we all went to the park, hell I even saw him when I was working,

I never knew what time he came in though, I tried to stay up one time but fell asleep before I caught him crawl in through the window,

The first morning I woke up to him in my bed I was that surprised I clobbered him with the recently bought lamp that rested on my bed side table, safe to say he did not like that and a screaming match ensued,

Shit was broken, punches were thrown and right before I could throw him out he started making the bed,

The image of him making the bed was so normal that it through me for a loop and I became even more confused by the situation than I had been for the past three weeks,

I was so frustrated and confused by him being near me that I couldn't help but confront him,

"What the hell are you doing Jason?"

I didn't scream, my voice was so raw from screaming that even if I wanted to I couldn't,

Instead it came out more like the sound of someone defeated,

"Uh, making the bed which you could help with you know considering you slept in it too"

He knew that wasn't what I meant but I still did what he said, too shocked to really do anything else,

He didn't speak again until the bed was made and I was dressed for breakfast, this time choosing to stay in the room while I changed in the bathroom,

"I'm waiting"

"I know you're waiting but I'm ready, geez someone's impatient today"

He just shook his head and gave me the little smirk he was so fond of,

"No, that's what I'm doing… waiting"

He never told me what he was waiting for, even though I asked nearly every day,

Every time I asked his answer was 'I'm waiting' and then he'd simply change the subject or give me the smirk, never a proper answer,

But even so the days continued, I started waking up every morning to him next to me lightly snoring so that it was more like a lull than a snore,

Sometimes he'd mutter something about 'the creatures that hid in the dark' but I knew better than to ask, instead I'd just move closer to him knowing he'd settle and I'd end up there anyways throughout the night,

No one knew what happened behind my door, and they never guessed I had a man sleep in my bed for well over a week straight but then again they all knew better than to pry into my business,

It was a weird set up we had and I never quite understood it but he became so ingrained in to my life, it'd be weird to wake up without him,

And so here I am, five weeks after the first time he came to me, listening to him breathe shallower as he began to wake up,

I can see his eyes move under his eyelids and I know I should probably shut the curtains before he opens them lest he be blinded but I can't find the energy to get up just yet,

Instead I lay back down and pull the blanket over both our heads successfully blocking out the light and sounds of the hallway outside my door,

A minute later and he's ready to wake up, I can feel him stretch unconsciously, the muscles in his back and neck popping under my arm as he works out the kinks,

A deep sigh resounds from his chest as his eyes flutter open and for just a second he is disorientated,

He doesn't remember where he is and the darkness of the blanket reminds him of something he'd rather forget,

Then just like that the fear is gone and in its place is that smirk I'd come to familiarize with only him,

"I'm thinking waffles for breakfast, what do you say?

I roll my eyes at him before he gets out from under the blankets leaving me in the cocoon I made by myself,

I can feel the blanket near my feet getting heavier and I know he's throwing clothes at me because of course I can't dress myself for breakfast with him,

I'm just about to mouth off at him when I notice he changed the system, only slightly,

Just enough that it doesn't matter in the big picture but on a smaller scale it's something that I find bothers me less than it should,

He's not facing me but that doesn't do anything to mask the fact that he's not wearing a shirt, I'm met with the sight of his back, muscles and all as he digs through the back of my closet to find something I hadn't worn yet,

He's very picky on my breakfast attire and won't stand to have me wear the same thing twice until I ran out of clothes,

I know he caught me staring, he probably felt it because I notice him smirk, just slightly as he throws a black mesh over dress at me,

We're out the door, or window in his case, slightly later than usual because he wouldn't believe me when I said that I needed something to go under the dress,

The easiest way to get him to believe me was to put it on and show him just how see-through it was but that just made him refuse to give me something else even more,

Ten minutes and a promise of strawberries on his waffles later and we were out, walking down the main road to the waffle house on the corner of Park Street,

"So are you going to tell me now?"

Along with the tradition of breakfast, asking him whether today was the day he was going to tell me what he was up to become a habit as well,

He leaned back in his chair, taking a whole strawberry from his half-eaten stack of waffles in the process, that god for-saken smirk in place,

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm waiting"

The answer was old the first time he said it but as usual that was all the answer I got, I knew he'd say it yet I still asked because it was part of my routine now,

"Yeah but waiting for what?"

I had stopped being angry at his vagueness a long time ago, actually I stopped being angry at him all together a long time ago,

He leaned forward in his chair once more and placed his elbows on the edge of the table as though he was about to say something important,

I noticed my heart rate pick up because god could this be the moment?

Just as he was about to say something the bell to the restaurant chimed signalling the entrance of more customers, and the moment was gone,

I couldn't help but sigh I was so close but someone had to go and ruin It, I cast a glare at the two girls who had just walked in and they seemed to get the message loud and clear,

I watched as they walked to the farthest end of the restaurant and hid behind their menus

'_Good'_

"When do you think she'll be back?"

I didn't mean to ask, it was essentially just word vomit but it was out there now and there was no way to bring it back in,

"Well technically she never left"

He's go that glint in his eye, it's a sign he's going to mess with me or something huge is going down that I most certainly won't be ready for,

"Ugh, I know that but I haven't seen her in over a month"

'_Though not for lack of trying'_

"I... I miss her"

He crosses his arms and I suddenly feel like a child about to be scolded,

"That's what I'm waiting for"

And checkmate.

He's got me so thoroughly confused I fear I might have an aneurism,

"Whoa, back-up"

"You mean to tell me you've been hanging round me for over a month and giving me this 'I'm waiting' cryptic shit because you want to know when I'll see Raven again?"

All he did was nod,

"I'm waiting to see what happens when she comes back, I'm very interested in resolutions you know"

I actually feel like I'm going to faint, I push my chair back faster than I intended making it make a horrible grating sound on the wood floor,

He's smirking at me and I can feel my body heat up, I need to get out of here so that's what I do,

I run straight for the door and practically barrel the girls from earlier over just to get out,

I hear him yell from the seat, 'same time tomorrow' but I don't stop I just keep running as fast as my legs will go to get me out of the city,

I can feel the smog and the smoke from the city and it feels as though I can't breathe the pollution is that thick,

I run for what seems like hours and of all the places I could go I end up at the one place I dread to be,

The cliff.

I walk to the edge trying to get my breathing under control when I feel a presence next to me, I don't need to turn around I know exactly who it is,

The very same person I've been looking for for over a month,

I know I should say something but I'm far too shocked that she's even here,

In the end it doesn't even matter because she speaks first, her voice just as velvety as I remember,

"Hello Jinx"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hands up who thought the POV was Raven at first, no lying.<strong>

**But seriously hope you enjoyed chapter seven of Smoke,**

**As always if you liked or disliked even, please review so I know what to do for next time, follows and favourites are always appreciated.**


	8. Of Fights and Farewells

**Hey guys bit of a longer one for you today, it may be a bit confusing given the last chapter but I'm sure everyone's smart enough to figure it out,**

**As usual**

"This is speech"

'_This is thought'_

**I take no claim to the Teen Titans I'm simply borrowing them and will return them upon a later date,**

**Anyways without further ado I give you chapter eight of Smoke, hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>The whole situation is remarkably similar to that last time I saw her and I can't help but feel bad about what happened all those weeks ago at this very spot,<p>

She must have sensed my discomfort because she motioned me over to her as she sat at the base of the tree and patted the spot next to her,

I'm just about to when I notice something I hadn't before, on the trunk of the tree, there was an indentation about the size of a body as though something was slammed with force into the tree,

Subconsciously I rubbed my back as a shiver ran up my spine remembering the exact conversation that lead to the indent being made.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

It had been a week since my run in with X, or Jason, and it's safe to say I'm getting a little annoyed, no matter how much I tried I couldn't get a hold of Raven, she was always too busy with other things,

And whilst I don't blame her I mean it is her job to protect people, it did make it a little inconvenient, all I wanted was to talk to her,

It really didn't help that Jason was starting to hang around, showing up at my place as if he owned it, giving me that knowing look that said he knew something I didn't,

One week it had been, a whole week was allowed for these thoughts to boil and bubble in my brain so what went from not believing the lies became thinking that what if they weren't lies at all,

As much as I tried to stop it my insecurities started showing and I found myself growing madder and madder at raven as each day progressed,

I'm about ready to break when I finally see her a little over a week later, standing there at the cliff as though she didn't have a care in the world,

I don't look at her, I can't she's making me too angry I'm practically shaking,

"Hello Jinx"

The words are normal, her tone is the same yet I feel like something is wrong, like she's holding something back,

I don't turn around, my feet stay exactly where they are because I know as soon as my eyes settle on her my resolve will break and everything I've been holding in for over a week would vanish into my subconscious.

I know I have all the right to be angry, furious even, at her but I find myself not being able to feel the amount of anger that I want and that bothers me,

For one it means that I missed her more than I thought, I missed her enough to be more happy than angry that she's back,

I can't turn around because I fear that if I do I'll fall straight back into her as if I hadn't been hurting these past few weeks,

I hear her sigh as she moves closer to me just ghosting past my arm as she stands in front of me, I know it's childish but I really can't look at her,

I close my eyes and turn my head away as if the sight of her would make me sick, which it very well might,

She exhales for a second time in as many minutes and I kind of feel bad about being so juvenile,

"I see you've been talking to Jason"

It wasn't a question but the way she said it made it seem like she wanted to know something,

'_Like she has the right to question my life'_

"You know-"

She pauses mid-sentence and I can hear a faint _shick _from what I can only assume is her lighter,

"Once you let him in your bed he'll never leave, addictive personality you see"

It was meant to be funny, an attempt at a joke at our expense but it just fuels the fire within me, the anger that was missing before was here and it came fast,

'_Who the fuck is she to judge me!'_

I'm practically boiling in my skin and I don't think she has the slightest clue,

"Well you somehow managed"

I could have left it there, I should have left it there but my anger got the best of me,

My eyes snapped over to meet hers and if I wasn't about to explode from rage I might have thought they were beautiful,

"Or does he just stay and watch? I imagine that'd get pretty awkward for your toys"

Confusion was the first thing to flash across her eyes as she scrunches her eyebrows together,

I absolutely hate when people play dumb, especially someone as smart as Raven even if she was doing a fantastic job at it,

"Jen, what-"

"Don't call me that!"

She looks genuinely confused by my outburst but I don't care, she no longer had the right to call me by my name,

"You have no fucking right to call me that, not anymore"

I don't know what shocked her more, the fact that I swore or that I called her out,

I had never been one for unnecessarily swearing but I'm fairly sure this was as good an occasion as any,

She put her hands up in a form of surrender, stomping on her cigarette as she did confusion still etched into her face,

"Jinx-"

She said it almost tentatively as if she was afraid to set me off again,

'_Ha, if she thinks that's going to help her'_

"What is wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

I detected a small amount of sadness in her voice but it was quickly covered by her usual flat tone, a small part of me felt sorry for her,

Bu then I remembered what she had done and that small part was squished under all the pent up frustration she caused,

"I don't like being used _Raven"_

My anger doubled tenfold as I said those words, no one likes being used but to open up to someone, especially someone like her took trust,

Trust which she took for granted and threw away as if it was nothing more than scraps,

"Jinx what are you talking about?"

She sounds exhausted as if this conversation was taking a toll on her, she also looked exhausted and it made me wonder what she had been doing all this time, though only for a second,

"Jason told me everything, every dark little secret you kept from me, every grim little thing you forgot to mention and every truth you twisted"

At the mention of Jason something sparked in her eyes, it was gone in a flash though so I couldn't pin what it was but something wasn't sitting well with her,

If I was anyone else I wouldn't have noticed how she curled into herself or how her breathing got shallower but I was me and I did notice and as bad as it sounds I took pride in knowing I made her squirm,

"Jinx, please believe me when I say whatever he told you it isn't true"

I glared at her, the best glare I could give that unfortunately could never rival hers,

"Oh yeah? So you're just going to stand there and lie straight to my face?"

"I thought you had more dignity that that"

At that little dig she threw her hands up as is to psychically tell me how annoyed she was, only to solidify it with a drawn out groan,

"Look, I don't even know what I'm meant to have lied about"

As sincere as she sounded, I wasn't having a bar of it,

"Try how you never told me that you and Star still mess around, or how you and Robin fuck behind her back, better yet how about when you never told me you killed your own fucking father!"

I watched as her eyes widened and she took a step back apparently knocked off balance by what I had said to her, or rather screamed at her,

She looked like she was going to fly away but I wasn't done with her yet, not even in the slightest,

I could feel my anger simmering down leaving only a deep sadness willowing in my stomach, my voice was barely a whisper when I spoke again,

"The one thing I can't understand out of everything is how you-"

I had to stop as tears that were unknown to me were threatening to break through, I blinked them away angrily as I remembered who exactly I was talking to,

"Why you made me trust you, made me think you liked me and then… and then-"

I couldn't finish, my throat felt like it was closing and my chest felt like someone had poured gasoline down my oesophagus and followed it with a match,

I saw her move, her arms up ready to pull me into a hug as if her seeing me cry wasn't a big deal,

I pushed her away with enough force to nearly make her fall over and just glared at her tears forgotten,

"Why the fuck would you do that!"

I was getting irrational I know, I could feel the madness seeping in as my thoughts started getting erratic,

"You know what Raven, you are a horrible person, and actually no you are the worst person I have ever met"

I could tell that stung her given the way she practically radiated hurt and I immediately regretted it as soon as it left my lips but my mouth just wouldn't stop,

"I know some pretty shitty people but god, none of them would toy with people like you, like they're your own personal puppets and absolutely none of them would kill their own father"

The next thing I knew she was right in front of me and I couldn't breathe, which may have been because of the tree she just flung me into or the hand that was currently wrapped around my throat,

I could feel the fear setting in at the edges of my eyes and I knew she saw but still she didn't let go, if anything she gripped my throat tighter as I struggled to breathe and remove the black spots from my vision,

When she spoke her voice was no longer like the sweet sound of honey I was used to, nor her infamous monotone,

No her voice sounded as though there were many layered over the top of one another, all talking at exactly the same time to produce the bone chilling decibel she was speaking at,

If I could breathe right now I know I would have lost it when she opened her eyes and looked at me, I had seen in the past when her eyes had turned white even black but never red,

And as they bored into me right now when I was pinned to a tree with my airway being cut off it was safe to say I was beyond scared,

"You don't know anything _Jennifer"_

My name coming from her lips left a vile taste in my mouth that I swear nothing would take away,

"I had to kill him, it was either the world or him, and I did everyone a favour"

I tried to laugh but given the circumstances it came out more like a gurgle,

"Don't act like everything revolves around you, you could have went to the police"

It was an effort to get out what with limited access to my voice box but I eventually got through it and felt proud of myself for showing her I wasn't afraid, for about two seconds,

She did not like that idea and I soon found myself lifted off the ground so that the tips of my toes just grazed the ground,

I clawed at her hands to try to get her to release me but to no avail, I could see the black spots moving in as I began to get light headed,

"You don't know what I am do you?"

It sounded like a genuine question but on the brink of death I wasn't going out without a witty remark, even if it wasn't witty at all,

"A psycho bitch?"

I found myself able to breathe once again but the pleasantry of it was ruined as my face collided with the dirt having been thrown from her grasp,

I lay face down in the dirt, gulping in as much air as I could before she came back to finish the job hoping that the spots in my vision would be gone before then,

"My father was a fucking demon lord named Trigon, hell bent on destroying this planet and every measly species that inhabited it"

"I tried everything I could to run from my destiny but doing so only got my home destroyed"

She knelt in front of me, roughly pulling me to my knees to face her as her red eyes bored straight through me,

My throat was dry and everything hurt, I knew fighting her would be pointless so I obeyed her and stayed put as she still held my shoulders keeping me upright,

"You say I'm a bad person for killing him but if it wasn't he then it would have been every living thing on this planet, including your ungrateful ass"

"Every mother, every child, every insignificant ant would and was annihilated when he came here but he wouldn't have stopped here, no, he would have continued straight through the galaxy till there was nothing left"

My breathing was mostly back to normal by now but I still couldn't move, I swear she was starting to break my shoulder with the amount of force she was using to keep me in place but I dared not speak,

I watched with baited breath as the red in her eyes began to decrease and they reverted back to their original purple hue, still she didn't let go,

"I had to kill him so you could live"

She said it so quietly I almost didn't hear, she released her hold on my shoulders as her eyes went wide seeming as though she only know realized she was hurting me,

I fell back onto the ground again landing with a thud as my back hit the dirt, neither of us moved for fear of surprising the other,

I was recounting everything she had told me whilst I was wasn't being strangled when something suddenly popped out at me, my eyes going wide with fear as I shot up from my spot on the ground,

"You… You're a demon?"

I didn't mean to sound so judgemental but fear and confusion will do that to a person,

"Half actually"

It was all she gave me as she lit a new cigarette, the noxious smoke calming her slightly, my mind however was still reeling,

"I never slept with Robin"

She was the first to speak in over five minutes, a mere whisper on the wind as she finished the last drag of her smoke,

"And me and Star don't do anything other than have 'the girl talks'"

I watched her as she spoke and for the first time that night I had the dreaded feeling that I was wrong,

The sick, greasy feeling wrapped around my entire body from the inside out as I looked at how sad she looked, at how dejected her eyes were,

"And I know you won't believe me, but I really do like you Jinx and I-"

Her voice cracked slightly at the end, her eyes closing so I couldn't see the hurt I knew was present anyways,

"I thought you liked me too, or liked me enough to believe me over Jason"

It felt like someone tipped ice cold water over me as the realization of what I had done crashed down on me,

I immediately got up to comfort her, to tell her I was sorry but she held up her hand,

"Please don't touch me Jinx"

Her voice was empty, no sadness, no anger, nothing and that frightened me more than when she had her hand round my neck

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>I remember she left quickly after that, I could see the tears in her eyes as she turned and walked down the hill, the ghastly scar still on her back,<p>

I stayed sitting on the ground many hours after the sun had risen that day, willing myself to believe everything would be okay and we'd get over it but days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months before I saw her again,

I gasped as something touched my cheek, successfully pulling me from the memory of that day,

Raven stood in front of me, her cold hand on my cheek as she looked at me, concern clearly written across her face, concern for me,

After everything that I said she still cared about me, the idea that she could still actually stand to be around me after what I said was astonishing and it made me feel incredibly bad,

She was hugging me before the first tear dropped and even though the hug was meant to sooth me it just made me feel worse,

I can't remember a time I cried as hard as I did then, and even though our roles were meant to be reversed Raven didn't judge and simply stroked my hair and whispered little nothings to me as she sat us both in the dirt

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was chapter eight I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did be sure to review because they're always appreciated or followfavourite the story.**

**Also big thank you to everyone who is following this story and actively reviewing it means the world to me to know people actually like and read this story, so again thank you all. **


	9. Of Sex and Sorry's

**Hey guys, I have written a new chapter in my free time which is why there is a new update so soon, do not get used to it haha.**

**This chapter will put the 'T' rating to good use although it is a very strong 'T' it's still not 'M' worthy so keep that in mind, if you don't like strong 'T's maybe skip this chapter.**

**In the meantime;**

"This is speech"

'_This is thought'_

**As always I take no claim to the Teen Titan's I'm just borrowing them and will return then upon a later date,**

**Thanks a heap to everyone who reviews and follows and favorited this story, means the world guys,**

**Now without further ado I give you chapter nine of smoke.**

* * *

><p>I feel like crap, in every sense of the word.<p>

My eyes are swollen and bloodshot from all the tears that escaped and the constant rubbing to erase the evidence,

My nose is raw and red, too much rubbing to keep the snot at bay irritated it beyond belief,

My throat hurts from all the crying and I swear I gave myself a stress headache,

Overall I feel like death could take me now and I would feel happier in his cold embrace than have to deal with the discomfort and embarrassment that came with crying my eyes out for a solid half hour,

The only upside I can find to this turn of events is that Raven hasn't left my side, she simply allowed me to clutch on to her and soak her dress with tears and god knows what else as she stroked my hair and spoke to me about nothing,

She's incredibly understanding about the whole thing and that just makes me feel worse which results in more tears and more red marks on my face,

'_Fucking hell girl get it together, you're not bloody five'_

I'd been internally grilling myself since I started crying and I know Raven's listening, every time I think something bad or a put down, the arm around my waist tightens slightly,

It's her way of letting me know she's here for me without psychically saying it to save me the embarrassment of knowing she knows,

Which of course she knows I know anyways because she knows everything,

Fresh tears start streaming down my face before I can stop them and I swear they'll never end if we continue like this,

She must have thought the same thing because she gently grabs my forearms and pushes me away from her,

I immediately panic thinking I had done something wrong, new tears come down harder than before and I can feel my airways closing,

I don't want her to leave, not again,

"Relax little one, I've never seen you so worked up before"

She speaks softly, slowly as though talking too fast or too loud might frighten me off,

She's made me face her now instead of allowing me to wallow in my pity upon her shoulder,

The face to face angle is a bit too much for me, I can see worry and sympathy on her face but all I can see in her eyes is my reflection,

I bring my hand up to my mouth to try and swallow a cry but it comes out anyways, thought slightly muffled behind my palm,

I can feel the tears well up again and I'm about to start again when she hugs me, a firm hold with one hand around my waist and the other holding the back of my head,

"Shhh, everything will be alright, you just have to let it be"

She's talking directly into my ear and warmth fills me,

"I'm so-"

I'm interrupted as she shushes me once again, using her hand to smooth down my frazzled hair, she smells like the last time I saw her,

I've come to terms with the fact that I won't ever be able to smell lavender, frankincense and cigarette smoke again without thinking of her,

It's strangely comforting, as though I know her scent from a memory,

I recently bought this hair conditioner, it was cheap I was broke who cares, but when I opened it and smelled it, it was like I was ten again,

I could remember the feel of the sun on my skin as I sat outside near the back door, I could feel the breeze on my face as it rustled the leaves on the trees beside me,

I remember smiling and laughing and sharing little red lollies with my family, lollies that smelt exactly like the conditioner,

I can never remember the name of the lolly, the name always on the tip of my tongue, but it didn't matter,

Whenever I smelt the conditioner I always remembered that memory and how happy I felt sitting in the sun that day, a warm feeling rests in my tummy and I always feel lighter,

That is how I feel whenever I'm with Raven, I can't place her to a childhood memory and I'd never encountered her particular scent before but the feeling remained the same,

I felt safe and happy and warm all at once when I was with her, like I was young and didn't have a care in the world,

That's how I first knew I liked her, hell maybe I even loved her, just a little,

Getting that feeling about a taste or a smell is easy, everyone does it at some point in their life because it's our brains way of cataloguing things, to remind us where we've been and keep us going,

To feel that feeling about a person though is a completely different story,

To feel nostalgic about a person is proof enough you'd fallen hard, and I know nostalgia is a liar, nothing is ever as good as our minds remember but for a person,

For a person who is living, breathing flesh in front of you then that same nostalgia is just a way for your body to tell you that you love them and you miss them,

It was in that moment, clutched tightly to Raven as she hugged me in the dirt, my face red and puffy from all the tears shed, that I realised I loved her,

Not like puppy love that leaves you giddy and buzzing, and certainly not like the love you feel between friends, family even,

No, I was honest to god in love with her to the extent that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her,

Admitting it to myself, I must admit made me feel so much lighter, like I was suddenly filled with helium and the only thing keeping me ground was Raven herself,

I think she knew, I could feel her hug me just that much tighter and I could feel and hear her breathing becoming shallower,

"Raven I-"

I was going to tell her, right then and there in the dirt but I couldn't, my throat closed up and I got lightheaded just at the thought of telling her,

'_Way to go you dingus, can jump off skyscrapers can't even tell someone who probably already knows that you love her'_

I admit, in that moment I was a coward, my hands were clammy and it was suddenly both too hot and too cold but I needed to tell her,

Even if she did know she still deserved to hear it, but still I couldn't,

All my tears had stopped by now, the only evidence they were ever there were the tear marks down my face,

She gently gripped my forearms again and peeled me off her, I didn't panic this time I knew she'd stay,

The face to face confrontation wasn't any less daunting but now it was because I could clearly see her eyes and not my reflection cast back to me,

Her face still showed worry but it also showed contentment, her eyes still as beautiful as ever were what nearly made me crack,

Her eyes showed love and acceptance and understanding, everything that she knew I needed, knew I craved,

I suddenly felt something warm on my face, and my first instinct was to move closer to it, I saw rather than heard her sigh as she wiped the tear tracks away from my cheeks,

Now unlike before, I was thinking clearly this time when my lips made contact with hers,

It was slow at first, hesitant, with just the lightest touch of my lips on hers,

I was beyond ecstatic but fear was creeping in fast, she hadn't moved and I seriously thought I misread everything and had made a huge mistake,

But then I saw her eyes close slowly, the purple of her irises giving way to her thick lashes, and suddenly she was kissing me back,

It was slow at first and she was embarrassed I could tell, but she eventually settled in and starting to move her lips with mine,

I always knew she had full lips, anyone with eyes could see that, but having them on yours for an actual kiss, unlike our previous pecks, gave a better insight into just how full they were,

Her lips were incredibly soft and surprisingly fit rather well with my own, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a timid tongue sweep past my lower lip as though asking for permission,

Which of course I eagerly granted,

Her tongue was warm on my own though I must admit, it did feel a little strange to have someone else's tongue in my mouth,

She tasted, much to my surprise, like mint where I would have assumed the smoke would linger,

I unknowingly gave a small sigh when she took my bottom lip between her teeth, biting down just enough to send a jolt through my body,

When she released it and moved back she looked nervous as though she was waiting for me to run away or something,

Of course running away was the last thing on my mind, and to be fair the only thing on my mind was,

'_Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her'_

Which I did,

I could tell she was surprised by the way her eyes slightly widened and the small squeak she gave when our lips connected,

I used my knees to support myself, my left hand currently on her hip whilst my right was tangled in her hair,

Every time I'd deepen the kiss she'd eagerly accept and kiss me back just as hard, our tongues at this point were fighting for dominance as her hands gripped my shirt to pull me closer to herself,

I could feel my body heating up in some, uncomfortable places, I'd read enough to know where this was heading to but I couldn't find it in me to care,

With the hand that was on her hip, I slowly moved it higher tracing the outline of her body until I reached her chest,

Fairly certain if I continued the way I was she'd get uncomfortable I ghosted my hand over her chest until I got to her sternum which I gave a gentle push to,

I was met with no resistance as she grabbed my shoulders lightly aiding me in lowering her to the ground, not once breaking the kiss,

She now had her hands firmly on my hips and was moving them anywhere she saw fit, which was everywhere apparently,

I could feel her lips swelling slightly with the pressure upon them but that just added to how much I wanted to never stop kissing her,

The only time I did stop was to trail my mouth down her jawline, earning myself little gasps and moans as I found little sensitive spots along the way,

I found one particular spot just in front of her jugular above her collar bone that was extra sensitive, I really had no idea what to do next but something told me to bite her,

So I did,

I just grazed my teeth over the flesh and followed it with another kiss using my tongue to soothe any discomfort I may have caused,

I could tell she liked it by the sounds she was making, she didn't even try to hide or disguise the moan that came from her mouth as I bit her neck again, harder this time,

Her hands had stopped on my shoulder blades and her finger nails were currently digging in to my skin under my shirt but I didn't care,

I retreated from her neck and went back to her mouth again, kissing her harder than before which she matched with equal enthusiasm,

I noticed that Raven was not the only one making sounds as I had once thought, when she moved her tongue a certain way or caught my lips between her teeth I'd make little gasps that were muffled by her mouth,

She seemed to like that though, as though my sounds of pleasure were for her ears only,

My left arm was starting to cramp though from holding my body weight up for so long so I did the first thing that came to mind,

Which was to stop leaning over her and simply straddle her, she seemed to like this better and held me closer to her, I became increasingly aware of two things in that moment,

One was that our breasts were now touching and even though there were at least two layers between our skin I could still feel my face heat up,

And two was the heat that was now between my legs, I had been aroused before but never like this, never to the point where I actually wanted to do something about it,

This heat was only made worse when Raven moved from under me, accidently brushing her knee against me as she pressed her mouth to my neck,

She found a really sensitive spot just under my jaw and began to lightly suck the skin causing goose bumps to appear on my skin and a small moan to escape my mouth,

I suddenly had a strong urge to feel her skin without a barrier and considering the position we found ourselves in I really didn't think it would be a problem,

I used the hand that wasn't holding me up to move up her body, I started at her thigh which was bare thanks to the dress she was wearing and moved down, slowly as if taunting her,

Her skin was soft and smooth, almost like porcelain, it was also quite cold although I knew if we were in a normal situation right now she would be colder,

She continued to nip and bite my neck as my hand moved lower down her leg getting dangerously close to her hip,

Apparently she wanted to follow my example because the next thing I knew she hand both hands under my shirt and moving up my stomach,

I could feel her stop every few inches to recede back down using her nails to lightly scratch me before continuing up again,

Her mouth found mine again and she gave a long moan as I squeezed her hip, this caused her dig her nails into my stomach and to move her legs again, her knee pressing into me for longer this time,

I gasped at the new sensation and she smiled against my lips as she continued kissing me, purposely moving her knee this time,

I'm not sure how to explain what it felt like but it did send a jolt up my spine that travelled all the way down to my toes,

I moved my hand further up her dress touching as much skin as I could whilst I kissed down her neck again taking time between each kiss to tell her how I felt about her,

"I know this may not be the best time"

My lips moved from her lips to her jaw, my teeth lightly nipping at the skin before I moved down further,

"But I really need to tell you"

My lips found her neck as I lightly sucked leaving a barely visible bruise, her hands found the underside of my breasts through my bra,

"And I really hope you feel the same"

My lips found the sensitive spot from earlier and I bit down hard causing her to throw her head back slightly and dig her nails into my ribs as she released a long moan,

Heat travelled straight to my stomach at the sight of her and I momentarily forgot what I was saying,

"Raven I-"

Suddenly her mouth was on mine and her hands were in my hair, which was now a mess,

"Don't say it"

She all but whispered in my ear before she started kissing my neck again,

"Say what? That I love you"

I felt so much better for saying it but apparently she didn't share the sentiment,

She growled and pushed me off her sitting up quickly and pulling her legs into her body,

I was just a little confused by her reaction,

"Raven what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

I honestly don't even know what I did, one second everything was fine then bam,

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone huh?"

She wasn't yelling but she wasn't exactly talking normally either, I knew I looked confused and I knew I felt confused because I could possibly think about what I did wrong,

"Why'd you have to say that?"

I still had no idea what she was talking about so I did the next best thing I could think of, I crawled on my knees over to her and took her face in my hands,

"Look Raven I don't know what you're talking about, all I know is that I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me too"

With every word I could see her mood souring, her eyes growing dark and sad,

"Why'd you have to say you loved me? God I'm so angry at you"

'_Um what?'_

She sighed angrily, as though she was angry at herself, and ran a hand through her hair grabbing a fistful as she leaned over her legs,

"You said so many hurtful things to me last time we spoke but I was ready to forget that because I like you, a lot"

Suddenly I wasn't feeling so happy anymore, remembering all the things I said to her really felt like a kick in the teeth,

"This was meant to be simple, you like me I like you and that's it, I could forget you ever said those things, we could move on and this could be okay, we could be okay"

I must admit she really wasn't making any sense to me and she was making it rather hard to hear since she was talking through her knees but I did my best,

"But then you had to make it more than what it is and I can't do that, I can't forget what you said and I can't accept you love me"

I could hear a slight hiccup in her voice at the end and I knew she was crying or close to, I moved closer to her to hug her but she pushed me away, her glare pierced straight through me,

"Rae, I do love you, I love you so much and I'm so sorry about what I said I know you can't forgive me but please I'm begging you"

I knew I looked pathetic and I felt pathetic but if begging was what had to be done then so be it,

Her glare softened but instead gave way to tears that threatened to overflow,

"No, if you loved me you wouldn't have said those things about me, I could forget like I was trying to and we can be okay but you can't love me, I won't let you"

I shook my head and she just stared letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks,

"I love you Raven and I know I shouldn't have said what I did but that doesn't change the fact that I love you"

I tried my luck again with getting close to her and to my surprise she let me hold her, I tentatively wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek tears and all,

"I know you love me too Rae, we can work this out"

She started crying harder at this, much harder than I had ever seen her cry before, the only thing she did to try and stop herself was to cover her mouth as she tried not to cry out loud,

She turned to me with her impossibly sad eyes and something in my stomach twisted, as though my insides were put in a vice and someone poured ice straight over it,

"I love you Jinx, I do but I can't forgive you"

She got up, separating us both literally and figuratively before turning towards me again,

Her lips were swollen and bruised, her hair was a mess, her dress was rumpled and her eye liner was running but to me she never looked more beautiful,

"I'm sorry Jinx"

And with that she vanished in that black stuff, it didn't even comprehend that she had her powers back,

It felt as though someone had stabbed me right were my heart was and was now squeezing it with their bare hands whilst simultaneously strangling me,

All that was going through my mind was how badly I fucked up and how I was going to fix it

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that's chapter nine of Smoke, hope you enjoyed it,<strong>

**If you did be sure to leave a review about what you liked or didn't or any ideas you may have,**

**I'd love to hear from you guys honestly means the world to me, also thank you again to everyone who follows and favorited this story means so much,**

**Anyways thanks for reading, next chapter will be up sometime soon.**


End file.
